


Shades Of Blue SWAT fanfiction

by minionmayhem



Category: Graceland (TV), SWAT - Fandom
Genre: #Gracelandcrossover, BD, Duke the dog - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Other, Team as Family, protectiveteams, signlanguagestudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionmayhem/pseuds/minionmayhem
Summary: The SWAT and the Graceland teams join forces to take care of Tia, Hondo's foster daughter and a member of the Graceland family.Tia likes to hang out in the SWAT HQ whenever she can, and it's only starting to become a part of that family too. This is how she officially enters in the team's hearts.





	1. Chapter 1: Cali Girl Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with one of my favorite other crime shows called Graceland.

Hondo early as usual to get ready for work and make breakfast for us. Attracted by the smell of bacon and the scent of the freshly brewed coffee, I immediately reach him in our kitchen. The sun gently poke from the open window and the fresh air of the morning caresses my skin.

" Good morning Baby Girl." He smiles to me. I replied to him with a warm kiss

" Morning Daddy." Both of us sat at the table to eat.

Daddy isn't that what you used to call Garcia. 

" Yes I did for 11 years until I retired Morgan," he replied. "I must go to work now.

"Yay ! I can get to spend time with Luca."

As for Street is going to be jealous if you keep taking Luca from him. Don't they live together anyway. I asked, knowing the answer. Yeah Baby girl. I only get to see him every once in a while when I come to work with you. He has Luca all day. Hondo stared at me, a little sparkle of jealousy in his eyes.

"And you have me except when I am in school." I smiled big to him.

I'm finally ready to hit my first morning class in the new school. Minutes after that Hondo dropped me there, he drove to headquarters for work. My school's name is USC. All my classmates and teacher are nice. The class is a novel writing one. My class is a very small. There's a slight smell of permanent marker. Our desks have surge protectors stored under them to plug in the laptops. It was for two hours. Soon after that homework is passed out.

Everyone meets up in the locker to changed into their work clothes. Daddy turns in Luca's direction. She can't wait to see you later. Oh No!!! This reaction got the team interested.

Who is she? They raise their eyebrows to their boss.

My daughter, Tia. Here's a picture of her. She isn't as feisty as Kelly was, Luca told them. Everyone knows that I am the closest to Luca. A call comes in alert them. They loaded into Black Betty and left.

SWAT's mobile unit was already on the scene. In the truck is Captain Cortez and Commander Hicks. As for the team is in their usual formation to enter the building. They kept checking in with each other over the comms and the mission is very successful and the criminals are in custody. A Helicopter is flying over their heads. Interrogation room for questioning with two cops. A few hours later it's lunch for them and everyone else. They ate in the kitchen.

My POV  
Once the class is finished I jumped into an Uber and handed the address to my driver. Minutes after that I arrived at headquarters. I walked into the building where everyone is scattered around with each other.

Daddy walks up. I see that you found Luca. Go put your stuff in my locker now, Babygirl. Seconds later I did as my dad told me to do. Next stop on the list is their kitchen for a snack.

Luca!!! I looked around the room. Once I found him dropped my bag to give him a hug. The team looked on from where they were standing with each other. Aww!!! she is so adorable. Minutes after that I turned to them " Thank you team."

  
Daddy walks up. I see that you found Luca. Go put your stuff in my locker Babygirl. Seconds later I did as my dad told me to do. Next stop on the list is their kitchen for a snack. After I left Deke pulled Luca. Please don't be mean to her. She has way more in common with you then we do and plus she's Hondo kid. As for the peanut gallery walk up at the same time. The team chorused this answer

" Deke's right."

"Fine you'll take her side," Street told her.

  
" We worked together for how long now?" Luca told them.

  
"Tia seems very harmless man," Jim piped. 

I will remember this conversation when she ask to sleep by us. Tia is sleeping in your bed. As for you, Street will be on the couch.

"You got burned by your own roommate." 

Chris interjected with knowing how she is going to bypass the bed feeling sorry for him and choice the couch.

  
Soon after that Daddy walks up and joins the conversation.

  
"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.   
" Sleeping arrangements for Tia if she decides to sleep by us," Jim replied to their boss.

My only Babygirl hell no. If you only think about laying a finger on her your fired. Don't even think about teaching her to ride your bike. You hear me Jim. Loud and clear. 

"Second beat down for today buddy," Tan smirked.

I start working on my homework from school. Once my part of the process is finished walked back to the locker room to put it back in my bag. Seconds later I went to find Chris. Of course, she is hanging with Jim. This move of mine caught them both off guard.

T, we thought that you would be getting on Luca's last nerve. I am giving him time to breathe.

" Does he have a pass working with kid?'" I asked.

"Yes, Her name is Kelly. He helps her with reading, you know, she is dyslexic" Jim explained.

"And he knows the trouble she has way too well." Chris added.

  
I am pretty sure that you guys dug into my file without my dad knowing that you were doing it. You do know that two can play that game. They looked at each other guilty. Just so you guys know I lived in a house undercover agents so I know how to tell when someone is lying to me. Always remember I know how cops think because I was one of you.

  
Chris is silent for what felt like forever.

  
"What were you thinking about?" we interrogated her.  
" A ship name for you two. " JT maybe," she answered.

My dad enters the room.

  
"You're bonding with someone that isn't Luca. How come?" he smirked.

I couldn't find him. I shrugged.

"Please go find Luca and Tan girl," I told Chris.

  
" Okay T, I will be right back with them for you," she answered.

You'll stay with me Jimbo. I hugged his arm. Later on, she returned with the guys in tow. Chris doesn't leave the room. The conference room for now.

  
When I first arrived at Graceland I set ground rules for my brand new brothers and men of Graceland. This rule applies to you three now.

  
"Are you calling us your brothers T," they answered.  
" I know don't right now ask me in a few weeks," I replied to them.

  
My twin is the person that I called my comforter.

Graceland is a house of seven undercover that live on the beach. FBI agents are Briggs, Charlie, Johnny, Mike, and yours Truly. DEA agents are Paige and Nat. Last but not last, Jakes who is the Customs/ ICE agent.

Senior agent, Mike's training officer, and the trouble maker is Briggs also known as my dad even though he never got married to my mom. Charlie is my mom and the heart of house. Jakes is the lone wolf that used to label his stuff. Mike is boss man and Paige's boyfriend. Johnny is the jokester, Briggs' right hand man, and Jimbo's best friend before they became cops. Paige is Mike's girlfriend that forced Abby on him. Last but not least Nat is now the youngest agent she like taking pictures.

Also I stopped talking as a result of this incident. He is extremely jealous about the amount of time that I spend with Mikey. Johnny drowned me at that time. I have an pacemaker in me now. Chris and the guys stood and looked at me. Seconds after that Luca is the first to move. He asked if I was okay.

  
"Yes, it happened years ago after my first time surfing," I told them. 

Chris's and the guys POV  
Minutes after Tia had dropped the bomb on us. This bomb left us rattled for a few seconds. It hit the three of us like a ton of bricks. Mentally I told myself to calm down. This isn't working for me. Tia is sweetest thing ever. I need to have some words with Johnny.

Jimbo went to give her a hug. She was crying into his shirt. I am still shocked to find out this news. My childhood friend did this to his little sister. All that time we spent together as kids doesn't matter right now. I wonder if that is why she left Graceland.

Tan is the final one to let it sink in. Even I wasn't excepting her to tell us this right now. I did exactly as Luca did before me. 

"T, are you sure?" he asked concerned. 

" Of course, I am Tan," I replied.

  
My POV  
Come now if you guys want to turn it. You three touching me stays in this building. None of you tell either my twin or your boss. They each take their turn. Aw!!! you are worried about my job. I need you here it's no fun with half of Hybrid Mike.

As the interrogation room door open Hondo and Deke joins us. 

"Kids and Luca what's going on here?" they asked.

  
" I was sharing something that happened to me with them," I replied to my dad. 

  
Minutes after that Deke looks at Jimbo.

"Why is there make up on your shirt?" he asked.  
"I was just crying," Chris answered.

Seconds later I told them that I also have panic attacks. As for the dads’ in the room shared a worried glace with each other then looked over at me.

“Yes , I got treated for that too,” I told them.

My 15 year old goddaughter is deaf. Her name is Melody. You are probably wondering if I learnt sign language for her.

"Thank you T and Babygirl for telling us all this information," they told. 

" Your welcome guys," I replied.

I went into the locker room to get my bag. Everyone else took my cue to change into their everyday clothes. Chris waits with me by the boxing ring. Goodbye are exchanged with all of us.

All of us head to our places. Daddy and I reach home that afternoon. Minutes after that he puts down his bag by the door. I went into my room to change. As for Mama H is there.

The team and I learned a lot more about this jewel that lives with me. My granddaughter must be a wonderful person. She is momma. An ex FBI agent like yours truly. I am more of a field rat.

His mom is already working on dinner at the stove. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in their seats at the tables It is usually very noisy because we are talking to each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
Everything is put back in it's regular places. I found something to read. As for daddy turns on the tv. Over at Graceland the lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. As for the team they are settled in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. 

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during time. Their laughs are heard from each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

As for my grandma is still at the apartment. " How was your first day for school and SWAT?" she asked. "It was good and very long," I replied to her. Everything is just awesome for me. She has a few problems.

Moments after that I jumped into the bed with Pedro. Pedro is Johnny's teddy bear. Counting sunglasses begins right now. I went to sleep that night. My brother My brother walks back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival puts his bottle in the sink and left on the lights for the others.

John went to his room to change into his jammies and brush his teeth. He went downstairs to the family room.

We started texting

John: Hey Cuddly

Me: Hey John

John: How are you doing?

Me: tired but good

John: fine thanks

Me: Pedro’s right here with me

John: I know

Me: started school today

John: What class are you taking?

Me: Novel writing

John: We miss you

Me: Same here. At least I have Street

John: yes

Me: I love you

John: Bye


	2. Tech Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan plays my Professor in this chapter to teach me how to use the gadgets that they use in the field everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fluff about my relationship with him.
> 
> PS: Throughout the last chapter I referred to Hondo as my dad. Now it’s strictly Hondo. He will still call me BabyGirl. As for his Mom will still remain as Mama H. Tan and Sebastian are played by David Bradley Lim. Sebastian is his character in Quantico.

I woke up the next morning to get ready for work. Later on, I went into the kitchen to brew some coffee for him to drink, make us lunch for that day, and cook breakfast for us to eat. Hondo walks in next greeting

"Good morning Babygirl.”

I replied “Morning”.

Our houses and apartments are now alive and noisy. Back home at Graceland, my real dad is brewing some coffee for them to drink. Nat walks in next greeting

“Good morning dad,” she told him.

“Morning Mija,” he replied.

She took out a glass for herself and the mugs.

George and mom are also cooking breakfast at their stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving our sister her kiss.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey came a little close to sit at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

Hondo pulls into our parking lot at the LAPD. Both of us walked into the building together. The first person we see is Captain Cortez.

"Good morning Captain Cortez, I am Tia,” I told her.

“Nice to meet you, Tia,” she answered.

Within minutes after that, the team arrives one by one.

“You’re here today T,” they exclaimed giving me a bear hug.

It’s my day off from school. Of course, I gave all of them a hug back. They head to the locker room to change then the briefing room to get ready for work.

I stood in the corner of the room taking in the topic that they are talking about. The only thoughts that are going this make me feel like I am at Graceland. Deke realizes that I am standing that looking at them. He calls my attention Earth to Tia. Luca tries next waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, Hey Peanut Gallery,” I replied to them.

This is why I left the field work to you guys. I will stay here and help Captain Cortez with whatever she needs help on. Remember my class with you later Tan. Yeah, I will do it when we get back from our call.

They head to Black Betty for work. Of course, the usual four are in the back. Luca and Tan are in the front seat. Since when are you giving lessons. I am just trying to bond with her. Also, she needs to know how SWAT works.

Graceland was always easier because she began right out of the academy.

“Captain, what are your plans for today?” I asked. I am here all day doing paperwork.

"You can help me,” she answered.

Sounds like a plan Captain.

We walked into the room with tvs all over the place. She explains to me what we are going to do. Okay, let’s get you a com. A lot of memories starts flooding back to me.

“T, I see that you miss your last job,” she told me.

” Yeah, I do Captain everything here reminds me of it,” I replied. That’s law enforcement for you. Doesn’t matter what branch you work for.

I worked with the FBI for a few years before slowing down to come here. You didn’t get to meet my big brother Johnny last time. My twin brother is passing tomorrow to bring lunch. We are going to do a hangout some with you guys. All of you guys will meet each other.

The only exception to that rule is Street who already knows Joe aka Johnny. It sounds fun T. We should get back to work now. I agree with the Captain. Of course, we are looking at the tv screens again.

"Yeah, I can relate Tia. Been here since the beginning when Hondo and the team came as one,” Captain told me.

Later on, the headquarters is noisy again. They put their tons of gear down. All of them changed in the locker room.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in our assigned seats. Conversations are going on throughout both teams. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up to go in their own directions. Professor Sebastian and I went to the tech room. My class started that afternoon. He taught me how to breach a door. Minutes after that he hands it to me. T, please try it now.

Both of us head to the kitchen. Of course, the door is shut. Today has been a hard day for you. Yes, I have thought about Graceland all day. I thought that you would need a comforting touch. My favorite drink is placed in front of me with marshmallows.

Usually depending on who gets up to brew the coffee that morning will mix my hot chocolate. Mikey is always out for his run at this time. I drank it in his tumbler I took when I moved into Graceland. Also, I got the kitchen ready for breakfast. We washed the dishes in the sink together.

"Thank You, Captain America,” I told him.

"Anytime Dreamer,” he replied.

Mikey is into superheroes. When we dated we had keys made of the Super cousins. He had a copy of both Superman for his condo and Super girl for our apartment. Both of you are a match made in comic book heaven.

Chris walks into the room. Aww !!! She caught us in a hug and took a picture. Minutes after that she sent it to the other guys and Johnny.

“Oh my sweet JT,” she called.

We pulled away from each other.

" How much of that did you hear?” we asked.

” The last ten minutes,” Chris replied.

You four are such nerds. The guys already have a dating pool up. Your plan just backfired I can’t sleep with him because he is my brothers best friend. Maybe it will work better for you two.

Everyone went home that day. All our bags are left by the door. I cooked a fast dish at the stove. Please watch this while I changed out of these. I took a quick bath in my room. You can also cook.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey is eating at our island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for Hondo and daddy washes the dishes to refill the dishwasher.

I sat at the table writing the same piece for the next day. As for Hondo is watching tv. He looks over at our kitchen table. Babygirl is so deep in thought. Minutes after that I replied to him you’ll get used to it.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are told during this time. Their laughs are heard on each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Mikey walks back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival left on the lights for the others and put his bottle in our sink. He went upstairs to change into his jammies and brush his teeth. Seconds later he sat on the chaise reading our book. Wishing that I was sitting next to him to read my chapter.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The elder members added their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Our little sister unpacks the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns in the room. All of them sat on the couch or in its surrounding areas. Soon our tv set is turned Mikey came a little closer to them and chose a show from the box. Our older siblings are now cuddling with each other. His head is rested on our big sister’s shoulder.

Minutes after that he spoke up I think that I am going to go by SWAT tomorrow. Here’s the address to it. John gave it to him. Put together her stuff and leave it by the door. Someone is missing his right hip.

You are acting like she is moving back east. She’s living just down the road. It is not in this house. At least it is still in the same state. She probably had a hard time leaving us to Levi. Calm down, Levi. I am not doing that now. This temper tantrum you are having isn’t working. Let’s send a picture to Ninja. No, don’t please she will show it to them. Act your age then.

This will make you feel better Mikey. My best friend Jim is an officer over there. Here’s his cell phone number. I am going to save it and text him. My work here is finished at least for now. Roger types the first message.

Texting  
Mike: Hey Jim  
Jim: Hey Mike  
Mike: Good and you  
Jim: fine thanks  
Mike: John just told me about you  
  
Jim: Same with your twin  
Mike: ok  
Jim: I’ll see you tomorrow  
Mike: Bye  
end of texting

You remind us of the Snickers commercial. Mikey finally chills out after a few kisses. There’s not a rush on the box. We can start packing it today. Once we are finished it’ll go to her. I pick up my things and say goodnight to Hondo.

"Night Babygirl,” he replied.

Within minutes I walked over to my room for bed. Missing my dress shirt and Pedro. The usual process is underway right now.

All the apartments and houses in our group are chilling right now. Laughter is dying down. Seconds later our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Each team mentioned goodnights to each other. As for the teams went to their own rooms. Nat walked into her bedroom. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	3. Hectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey comes to visit me with lunch at work. He chills with Luca and Street.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into the apartment. Baby girl time to get up. Okay Hondo, I replied. I walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich for him. The coffee pot is brew one mug.

Please do me a favor tell our Captain to be busy when my twin is there. 

“Why Baby girl?” he asked.   
"He banged his last boss and I really don’t want to lose the job because he can’t keep it in his pants,” I replied.

Bye, I will see you later at headquarters.

I sat at the table to eat breakfast and washed the dishes. Moments after that requested an Uber to take me to school. Thanking the driver I closed the door and went to class. Both my classmates and teacher greeted me. The class sat in our desks.

Meanwhile at SWAT headquarters with Hondo and the team changing into their work clothes. Tia told me about her twin brother yesterday and hanging out with them tomorrow. He is also coming to visit today. During that time she doesn’t want you to see him. Baby girl wants to stay working here.

She got a little graphic. I will keep my word to her. You need to get to the briefing now.   
“Okay Captain, I am heading there now,” he replied.   
Hondo met up the rest of his team.

I am excitedly working on my assignment at my desk. My classmate that is sitting next to me looks over at me. You look like you just finished drinking some Red Bull. Actually, I don’t really do energy drinks.

My twin brother is going to see me the first time since I left home. Technically by the law are just ex-coworkers and roommates. I resigned from my last job because I can’t take the field work anymore. This one is far easier I am doing administrative stuff at SWAT. As they say in law enforcement desk aren’t the place to be.

As for Hondo in Black Betty heading to their mission. Hondo is deep in thought right now. The guys are trying to get him out of his head. Chris you guys are looking forward to meeting Michael when we get back. Her twin has issues.

Mike texted me yesterday. You met him partially. As for my Baby girl told me that he slept with his boss. She is afraid that he will do it again. Baby girl never told me what her name is. I am guessing that it was Jessica.

Seconds later the class is wrapping up for the day. I requested an Uber to the office. The captain is the first person that I saw. I talked to Hondo this morning he shared your fear with me. Locker room bound to put my bag in our locker that afternoon.

Our headquarters is noisy again. The team puts down their belongings.  
Hey Peanut Gallery.  
Oh, T, they replied. Everyone is nice and sweaty.  
Go change I am not going to give you any hugs now.

As for Mikey pulls into Hector’s to pick up lunch for us. Seconds later he drove to my job. He parks his car and walks into the building. Mikey asked where the kitchen. The cop directs him.  
I walked into our kitchen. Mikey is sitting down at the table. There you are, Mimi. I bought some Hector’s. Just so know you my boss’ name is Jessica. You stay away from her.  
Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in their assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team stayed in the kitchen. Greetings and ranks are exchanged between them. I am all up under him. You are my home. Everyone else splits up. Our kitchen only has four people left in it.

I am going to the bathroom. You three play nice. Get to know each other while I am gone. Okay Rookie, T, and Dreamer. I am at home already your into the comics. Yes, I am Mike. By the way, she calls us the hybrid version of you.

" Why hybrid guys?” he asked.  
" Luca has your blonde hair and he was abused as a munchkin,” they replied. 

Knowing how Mimi is soon she will have you and the guys on this team wrapped around her finger. I am afraid that I already there Mike.

Seconds later I returned from my trip. You three friends yet. Johnny told me that you two go back. When my parents got into it with each other I would go to his place. Jessie came in the kitchen for coffee.

I am Captain Jessica Cortez. There’s a twinkle in his eyes. He’s Mike, the guys mentioned in unison. You’re the twin that I heard got a little too personal with his boss. His face instantly turned red. My sister told you not exactly. Roger, I know what your thinking. Both of us told him at the same time 

" No”.

Don’t try to take advantage of her, you guys? It’s happened on multiple occasions before. She still hasn’t recovered from the last one yet. I have been taking therapy to help me with that before I got here. We have a therapist here when she is ready to use her.

Luca has a dog named Duke. As for my ex-girlfriend and I have a dog too. His name is BD. BD stands for Beach Dog. Sometime we should meet up for the dogs to play. My sister rubbing pattern changes when she is in pain.

Panic attacks take everything out of her. She likes to sleep it off. Just so you guys know she will want to use one of your beds. We understand Mike. Captain told us that we are going to hang out with you and the team tomorrow after shift.

“She’s your Dreamer.”   
"What does that make her to you?” my twin mentioned.   
T, calls me Captain American because he is my favorite superhero,” he replied. 

You do know that they are in two different universes.

We will be back in a minute. I think you should tell them about Bates. At least, Jim, you seem to be very comfortable with him. Okay, you are here to hold my hand. Johnny and the house would probably agree. Let It Go please that’s the past.

Fine, let’s go back to them now. I have something to tell you guys. Want us to call everyone else. There’s no need for that now. You’ll tell them later. Minutes after that our story begins.

This happened back when I lived at Graceland. My ex-roommate assaulted me his room. Seconds later it still hasn’t sunk in. Knowing the new guys rallied around just like the old ones did when they found out. Maybe we should put out a BOLO on the car. I know that he left just not to what state.

Captain American still has me in his arms. She is still very iffy about cars. I will rather be higher off the ground. As of Chris and I have you covered T. Mikey sits there and observes us together. You found a new comforter.

I am not going to pick between the two of you. There’s enough of me to go around. Dreamer has only been here for two days. She didn’t even decide yet if we are her brothers yet. Jim that will come soon.

All of us will see you tomorrow again. I will go walk him out. Mikey, I already feel safe here. Graceland will always hold a special place in my heart. Tell Abby and Lucy that are invited to meet the team.

Luca and Street took this time to fill in the team. Oh My goodness they exclaimed like a choir. They looked at them.

" Where’s my Baby girl?” Hondo asked.  
" She just walked Mike out to his car,” they replied.

Once I am inside again walked to the kitchen. Deke walks over to me. You aren’t really my blood or anything. T, now your apart of this family. As for Commander Hicks agrees with him.

The rest of the team gave me a hug. I looked over at my Hybrid Mike. You told them. The last time I lied I got fired. 

“What happened to you is very serious?” Captain mentioned. 

“Both of them did the right thing by telling us,” Hondo replied.

You don’t really have a lot to do now because Graceland handled it. All of you have guns in your apartments or houses. There are a lot more guns here at my disposal if I need them. Of course, the bonus is that I have a lot more guns that can spoil me.

“Did you file a report? Commander Hicks asked.   
“No, I didn’t at the time because I lived a house full of cops,” I replied. 

The roommate transferred out. We are glad that Mike made you tell us. Okay, There’s one more group hug.

Everyone grabs our stuff and head home. Hondo calls his mom. Come over for dinner today. I have something important to tell you. Later on, we arrived home from work. Our stuff is put by the door.

I went to my room to take a quick bath to change. As for Hondo stays in the kitchen to cook dinner. Mama H came into the apartment. Son, she greeted. Mom, he replied giving her a hug.  
We met Baby girl’s twin brother today. Street and Luca shared this disturbing news with us. 

“What is it son?” she asked.  
"Baby girl was assaulted when she lived and worked at Graceland,” he replied to his mom. 

Now we are going to make her feel safe at SWAT and throughout our separate living spaces.

“Mama H, ” I exclaimed to his mom.

" Hondo just told me everything in your past life,” She replied to me with a hug. 

Let me love you kiddo. Okay, go ahead Mama H. She just sits next to me at the island.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. I am at the table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for Hondo and daddy washes the dishes to refill the dishwasher.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are told during this time. Their laughs are heard on each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Mikey walks back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival left on the lights for the others and put his bottle in our sink. He went upstairs to change into his jammies and brush his teeth. Seconds later he sat on the chaise reading our book. Wishing that I was sitting next to him to read my chapter.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The elder members added their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Our little sister unpacks the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns in the room. All of them sat on the couch or in its surrounding areas. Soon our tv set is turned Mikey came a little closer to them and chose a show from the box. Our older siblings are now cuddling with each other. His head is rested on our big sister’s shoulder.  
Johnny is talking to them. My brother just got a text from his best friend. Cuddly told them today.

"When did she do that,” the team asked.   
" She told them while I was there eating lunch with her,” my twin replied.

It’s a very big step for her.

Soon after that Mikey admitted that he thinks I something for Jim. Wait slow your roll Levi. There’s a lot wrong with that sentence. Did you forget that he’s my friend? Your still her world too.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights together. Mama H went home that night. I sat down on the couch next to him. Let’s find something to watch.

Mel heads upstairs to sleep. As for Roger is already on the couch. Our big sister has her head nuzzled in his neck. We are glad to hear that you enjoyed your time with Mija. By the way tomorrow we are hanging out with SWAT. 

A few seconds after that I watch two shows with him. 

"Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.   
“Night Baby girl,” he replied. 

I walked to my room. Our fearless leader flipped through the channels.  
My family and the newly extended one are still watching tv. All the laughter is slowly dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their own bedrooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	4. Mingling Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graceland and SWAT hang out at the Drop together.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into the apartment. Later on, I went into the kitchen to brew some coffee for him to drink, make us lunch for that day, and cook breakfast for us to eat. Hondo walks in next greeting

" Good morning Baby girl.”  
I replied “Morning”.

Our houses and apartments are now alive and noisy. Back home at Graceland, my real dad is brewing some coffee for them to drink. Nat walks in next greeting   
“Good morning dad,” she told him.   
“Morning Mija,” he replied. 

She took out a glass for herself and the mugs.

George and mom are also cooking breakfast at their stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving our sister her kiss.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey came a little close to sit at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

“Let us guess T,” Deke asked.  
“She killed Mike and I still mad about it, ” I replied.

It’s understandable because he’s your twin. We don’t think you’re crazy. Time to find out our job for today.

Black Betty is full now. Everyone is sitting in their usual seats. They are talking about our plans after shift. I am sitting at my desk doing paperwork. As for Captain is running the mission in command that morning.

Once I am finished with all my paperwork went to see for Captain needed help on anything. Good morning T. I found a com to put into my ear. Both of us stood into the front of the tv screens. LA is a very big city.

As for the team returns from the call. Sweat filled our headquarters. Of course, they went straight to the locker room to change. All of them felt good being in a different pair of clothes without ten pounds of gears on. Now is a relaxing time for us.

Lunch is quickly approaching at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat down in our assigned seats at the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put the dirty dishes in our sinks or threw away our trash in the bins.

All of us split up. I went to work on my homework from school for the next two hours. The team is floating around the building. Captain America is sitting in front of my desk. You are very boring my Dreamer. This needs to be done before my class.

Just so you know you’re acting like Johnny. You just admitted that I am like your big brother. Don’t tell the others guys. I am going to make them wait a few more days.  
Remember how I told you guys that he injured me. Yes, I remember Dreamer. I was playing my guitar. Technically speaking it belonged to Donnie. He wanted to spend time with me. Both of us fought until the team came into the family room.

Clearly, you are calling me annoying. Next you and Tan will start ganging up on me when I don’t do what you ask me to. At least I also have someone on my side. There’s nothing like girls vs boys game. Remember I am already used to that sort of thing with my two big brothers.

Everyone grabbed our stuff to head out for that day. Happy Hour time for us. There’s nothing like both teams meeting each other. I can’t wait to see how they will take to each other. Both of them are probably feeling the same way.

Let’s get this party started. All of us pull up in front of the Drop. Graceland walks down the beach. Everyone went inside together. Hybrid Mike, Roger, and Johnny greeted each other first. The remainder of the teams exchanged theirs with ranks. As for Johnny and Mikey took the liberty of introducing the girls to them.

We ordered our food and drinks. Soon after that, they are delivered to us. All of us ate together like one big happy family. No dishes to wash afterward tonight. Of course, there’s one more round of drinks.

This is where the lovebirds met. Of course, that time it was in Korean. I got up to walk over to DJ in order to request a song then the stage. Minutes after that I started singing it. It was Issues by Julia Michaels.

Minutes after that the four of us went elsewhere. I asked Hondo for the keys to his car. Mikey went up to the house for the box of my stuff and the guitar. As for Johnny and Captain America were hanging outside on the beach. Your sister told me that your annoying and so am I.

Get used to it that’s my Cuddly for you. Don’t try to take the guitar from her either. We met up with them by the bonfire. The four of us head back to the Drop together. I open the trunk to his car to put my stuff in.

All of us went back inside to join our party. I gave the keys back to its owner. Phone numbers are exchanged in a group frenzy. The bill is paid. You guys are now part of the family. Soon you will meet the rest of my team.

You have your own team, Fiona. They are in Miami. I will give you their numbers as well. Soon you will meet them. Greetings are exchanged between the teams. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. 

See you guys tomorrow at work. Everyone heads home that night. I took out the stuff from his trunk. You and Mike had something. A long time ago Hondo. I figured that much because no one else from Graceland kissed your forehead.

Goodnight Hondo.  
Night Baby girl.

I walked over to my room to put down my stuff and go to bed. The teams got ready for bed that night. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	5. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I became stressed an old roommate in our locker room at work.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Later on, I went into the kitchen to brew some coffee for him to drink, make us lunch for that day, and cook breakfast for us to eat. Hondo walks in next greeting

" Good morning Baby girl.”  
I replied “Morning”.

Our houses and apartments are now alive and noisy. Back home at Graceland, my real dad is brewing some coffee for them to drink. Nat walks in next greeting

“Good morning dad,” she told him.   
“Morning Mija,” he replied.

She took out a glass for herself and the mugs.

George and mom are also cooking breakfast at their stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving our sister her kiss.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey came a little close to sit at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My SWAT family heads to work.

Hondo drove us to headquarters that morning. We went into the locker room to put our stuff away. As for the rest of the team joins us slowly. Greetings are exchanged between us. All of us head to the briefing room together.

I joined them around the table. My spot is between my Hybrid Mike. The team shared worried glances with each other. Deke is in his feelings but voices his thoughts. You like standing in the corner.

Of course, you know me so well. Today is a little different I comfort. I can’t get that over in the corner. Good point, Professor Sebastian mentioned. Enough about me for now. Let’s get back the task at your hands.

They are in Black Betty on the way to the call. Deke is still racking his head with what I told him earlier. His daddy instincts are working on overtime. Lila is a little too young to say something like that to either her mom or me.

You got to stop over analyzing it. She seems to be fine before we left her with Captain. I am telling you that it’s going to change very fast. All of you are doubting me. Later you’ll have to pay up if I am right.

Back over at headquarters, I am helping Captain with the mission. The captain turns to look at me T you okay. I just need a little fresh air. She hands me a tablet. I will this in my desk drawer.

One of the patrol officers that weren’t on duty come with me. I am glad that he decided to do that without Captain telling him. We spent a good hour outside with each other. Later on, the pair of us went inside again. Back to work for me.

I put in a little more work time. Our captain turns to me again "Are you sure that you’re okay now?” she asked. 

“Yes, my walk in the fresh air worked,” I replied. 

Let me know if I should call either Luca or Street. They are working now. Your condition is more important than that call they are on.  
The team is now back. Everyone put their bags in the locker room. Luca and Street can I see you in my office.

“What is it Captain?” they told her  
.  
" T isn’t her usual self today,” Captain answered.  
Yeah, Deke noticed that this morning during our briefing.

Meanwhile, I am in the locker room alone. Bates just go away. Panic rose in my veins. Footsteps approach the locker room. 

" T, are you in there,” a voice asked.

No answer. Professor Sabastian notices that my bag is on the floor then sat across from me on the bench.

We started working on breathing exercises. I looked at Jimmy’s locker. You want Street. Minutes after that he joins us. He follows my cue. Of course, Levi sits behind me. I am leaning against him.

Chris also appears worried. She grabs her keys and wallet. I am taking her home. Tell the others please and this is our money for Deke. Minutes after that I am sleeping in the back seat of her truck.

A few blocks from their house I woke up. Chris pulls up in the driveway. We get out with our stuff. Jimmy opens the door. Hearing footsteps Duke runs thinking that it’s Luca. This is our friend Tia.

I am going to go change. Watch her please Chris. Duke puts his chin on my knee. Once he is finished left some clothes on the bed for me to use. Within seconds I did the same thing. She hasn’t been here for six minutes yet and she is already in your clothes. Just to remind you that she just had a panic attack in our locker room.

You guys are already fighting over me. Chris is cooking a quick meal at their stove.   
Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. We dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Chris, Captain America, and I are at their kitchen table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks and threw away trash in the bins.

Greetings are exchanged between us. The team and I will pass by later. Text Johnny when you get time. I am not going to do that Chris. They already know because of the way Mike acts. Duke follows me into his room.

I lay down on his bed rubbing Duke’s fur. Minutes after that he joins me. Captain America is on his back. My head is resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I am fast asleep on him. Of course, he is playing with my hair.  
Chris is back at work. The guys stop her in the gym area. He told us everything.

“I TOLD YOU SO,” Deke retorted.   
Thank you for both of your shares. Of course, she is rather comfy.   
" Whose room is she in,” he asked.  
" Street’s,” she answered.

I know that you laid rules down with him, boss.  
This is the only exception. By the way, Duke is also with them. He is playing watchdog. Figured that much he’s a police dog after all. I will find Captain and give her the updated, Luca told them.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and we are going first to change in order to get hugged. Luca drove straight to their place. He went inside to put down his stuff by the door. Minutes after that Captain America is in the family room. I put her down after Chris left and ended up feeling asleep myself. Go put on a shirt the team is coming over.

“T, How are you feeling?” he asked.   
" Feeling amazing,” I replied. 

Those jammies bottoms are very comfy. Chris told us about that. She gave me an earful for that. I rolled over hearing a familiar voice in the house. Luca’s finally home now. Seconds later I changed into my clothes and folded his own to leave it on the bed. I went into the family room with Duke. Of course, he ran to his master. Mikey and Johnny gave me their clothes.

The team is changed and heading to get some food. By the way, there are leftovers from lunch if you want it. Seconds later the team rings their doorbell. We brought food. Annie made your favorite cupcakes.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and I cleared the kitchen table. As for Luca wiped down the table. The rest of guys attack the cupcakes. Minutes after that we did the same the kitchen is clean.

I ate my cupcake. Now you know how I got that nickname from my brother. We see T and understand. If you need any good musicals check him because he got his start on Broadway. Oh, Thanks for that information we will.  
Damn T you got some pipes on you. 

" Were you on Broadway too?” they chorused.   
" No, I worked at my Uncle’s music store,” I replied.

But with a voice like that you could blow Mike out of the water. It is his home and I like seeing him happy.

We need to talk about the elephant in this room. Hondo stayed silent. The other three looked at each other. Mike is more than just your ex coworker and roommate. Yes he was my husband for a couple of years.

Conner and Miranda are our kids. They are in New York with his parents. You would’ve have told us if he wasn’t there to give you a push. They turned to Hondo. I knew about that because she told me when we got home that night.

A little birdie told me that you won whatever was going on about me. Yeah, I did. Having daddy instincts works. Annie wants to meet you one of these days. My wife says we will host the next team event.

“What about your kids Deke?” I asked.  
“They are used to it,” my almost grandpa replied. 

Graceland is invited. You sure about that. I don’t want her to put you in the dog house for an extra eight people. Mom will make her sauce.

Go get your stuff Baby girl. It’s by the door. Dreamer got me to sleep. You slept during the day. I had nothing else to do she was listening to my heartbeat and didn’t want Luca to come home to find me dead.

Everyone exchanged greetings to each other. I bent down to give my friend Duke a pet. Homeward bound for the rest of us. Once we settled down inside the house. I went to get ready for bed.

Within minutes I came out again to say goodnight to Hondo. 

“Night Baby girl,” he replied giving me a kiss.

I walked back to my room to go to sleep with Pedro. As for my new family stayed up doing stuff.


	6. Wrists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first time that I went to the shooting range in a long time. It didn't turn out the way that I want it to go.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Later on, I went into the kitchen to brew some coffee for him to drink, make us lunch for that day, and cook breakfast for us to eat.  
Hondo walks in next greeting "Good morning Baby girl.”  
I replied “Morning”.

Our houses and apartments are now alive and noisy. Back home at Graceland, my real dad is brewing some coffee for them to drink.

Nat walks in next greeting “Good morning dad,” she told him.  
“Morning Mija,” he replied.

She took out a glass for herself and the mugs.

George and mom are also cooking breakfast at their stoves. As for Nat took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving our sister her kiss.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey came a little close to sit at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My SWAT family heads to work.

Hondo drove us to headquarters that morning. We went into the locker room to put our stuff away. As for the rest of the team joins us slowly. Greetings are exchanged between us. All of us head to the briefing room together.

" Where’s my baby girl,” he asked.  
” I haven’t seen her since she came in this morning,” Luca replied.

The remaining members of my peanut gallery gathered around the boxing ring. All of us know that she couldn’t get too far. Let’s just do a quick swap of the building.

I am at our in shooting range. This is something that I haven’t done in a long time. A few rounds in the gun became heavy and drops from my hand. One warning shot is fired. The attendant came over to see if I am okay. Moments after that that I went into the opposite room.

All the other rooms in the building been cleared. I start crying in that room with my target. Jimmy asked the guy for me. She is in the last room. Minutes after that he followed my cries.  
T, I am here. He comforts me for a long time. Eventually, I fell asleep in his lap. Both of our cell phones are out now. He texted Deacon’s phone using mine.

texting  
Street: Hey Deke  
Deke: Kid  
Street: How are you?  
Deke: Good and you  
Street: fine thanks  
Deke: Where’s T?  
Street: She is sleeping on me. Need your help  
Deke: okay  
end of texting

As Deke walks over to the shooting range to help Jim with me. Meanwhile over at Graceland where most of the team is home.

” Honey are you okay,” Ms. Judas asks.

Something is wrong with Mimi. Chris and the guys call Graceland.

Phone call  
Chris: Hello Ms. Demarco, I am Chris we see that you have custody of Tia  
Mom: Yes I do  
Chris: my friends just found her in pain  
Mom: Okay... send me the address.  
Chris: will do.  
Mom: I am working on a case right now.  
Chris: no problem  
Mom: someone from the house will be right over  
Chris: Bye  
end of call

This call confirms Mikey’s suspicions. He took a shower and went to bed. Ms. Judas isn’t far behind rubbing his back. Over at SWAT headquarters, I am moved to the therapist office. Deke puts me on the couch.

Minutes after that Johnny arrives. He flashes his FBI badge like it’s Tia official business. As for Hondo walks over to him. We just got a call concerning my kid sister Tia. I am here to see what your fellow teammates have to say. Wait a minute are we talking about my daughter.

Jimmy takes him to the interrogation room. Remember me, Johnny. Yeah, I do, you used to come over to my house all the time. Chris is already waiting for them. Guess what brings me in here today. Tia is your sister.

Once I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a woman looking at me. I am Dr. Hugens. The guys dropped you off here a few minutes ago.

” Where’s Luca?” I asked her.  
” Luca is somewhere in the building,” she answered.

I will page him now. Luca came right over.

He sat down next to me on the couch. Minutes after that I cuddled up to him.

” Is she your daughter,” she asked.  
” No she is Hondo’s,” he replied.

I didn’t know he had kids.

Wait let me see your eyes. Okay, that’s a weird question to ask. Tia likes blue eyes.

” Do you have a reason for her liking them,” he asked.  
“Yes her twin has them,” John replied.

As for Mikey was supposed to come in for the meeting. He gets a little crazy went it comes to our sister. Both of them entered the room together. This is my partner Chris. The one that called Charlie. Of course, all of you are still listed as her emergency contacts.

Let’s get down to business. We had a little scare today. I found her crying in our shooting range. She is currently with our therapist in her office. The file didn’t say anything about her wrists.

Yeah, it’s a long story.

I am not going to bore you guys with the details. Here’s a little bit more about my sister. Tia likes to play guitar, baking, blonde hair, and sign language. Minutes after that Chris looked over both guys you know each other.

“Yes, Chris we do,” they answered her in unison.

Johnny was my best friend as a kid. I took it hard when he went to the Navy. We lost touch with each other for a couple of years. This is the first time since forever.

Our friend and his roommate are walking her over right now. Deke and Tan are on the other side of the glass. Seconds later we walked into the room together.

“Who is that with her?” my brother inquired.  
“Luca,” I replied.

“Cuddly, there you are,” he exclaimed.  
“John, I missed you so much,” I replied to him.

Minutes after that they came into the room. The peanut gallery is surrounding us. You know her too. Guys meet my brother Johnny. They are thoroughly surprised by this. Jim knows him too.

  
Soon after that, he shows my peanut gallery a picture of Mike. You guys remind her so much of him. Luca and Jimbo look at each other.

“How?” they asked in unison.  
" His blonde hair, blue eyes, and your backstory,” John replied.


	7. Wrists part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of Wrists

All of you know about her learning disability. I have one to Luca admitted. Mikey does as well. That’s another reason why she is so clingy with him. If you ever need a good mechanic swing by here. Luca’s good at that.

Don’t try to wake up her when she is sleeping. She gets cranky and will threaten to shoot you if there’s a gun in reach. I will slip every once in a while and call any combination of these names: Mike, Mikey, Levi, and Roger. " Okay, we will roll with it,” they answered.

We have a resident dad on the team. Meet Deacon. Well, it’s nice to meet all of you. Before I leave there’s one more thing that you should know about her. The FBI granted us a guard for her when she was living at Graceland. Here’s the number for George.

I had a few different run ins with some criminals. My brother drowned me surfing once and injured my back. Jimbo gave him the eye like he is ready to fight. As for Chris says that I am innocent. John thinks that Mikey is more important to me then him. She has a mean left hook.

" Where are your braces?” he asked. “I left them at home. They haven’t hurt me for a couple of weeks,” I replied. Maybe you should leave a pair here. I know that John. “Of course Tan took the opportunity and Luca knows someone that helps him,” he told my brother.

I walked him out of the building. We exchanged goodbyes to each other. with a kiss. Seconds later he pulls off. My peanut gallery joins me on the walk back in. This was an insightful meeting for us.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Jimbo and I are sitting at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Chris and Jimbo stand by the sink. One of them washes the dishes and the other packs them away. I learn where to put everything is put back. They have a tendency to call me either Jim, Street, and Kid.

I know Jimbo. The only person to call me Jimmy beside you is my mom. Now I know not to use it anymore. As a kid, I used to watch Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. That was on Nick right T.

Any suggestions for a good nickname for you. Surprise me, Jimbo, please. At Graceland, they usually stick. Johnny never told the story of how he got his nickname. You know him as Joe.

He might kill me for telling you this but here goes Jimbo. Our dad Briggs and John were under with a biker gang. As for Johnny shot someone in that movie sitting on a toilet. Later on, when Mike joins the house he becomes a character in it too. ” Do you a role?” he asked. “No, I was still working through my training,” I replied.

The three of us head to the locker room. Hold her down Street, please. Chris opens her locker to get some tape This is going to help until you to home T. Yay!!! time in the boxing ring. ” No T, boxing or sparring going to make it worse,” they ganged up on me. You two make me feel like my big brothers.

Johnny took me to the gym. I boxed like this once. Of course, I took pain killers for a while until Mikey dragged me to the hospital.

" This has been going on for a long time,” Jimbo asked.

“Yes, It has guys. I am just like him I don’t like hospitals,” I told them.

As for Mikey is sure a rebel he checked himself out twice against medical advice. I had two the same two stays and I stayed put listening to them. Of course, I am still a rebel just not things that like that. We are glad you’re not T,” Chris replied. Seconds later we went back to work.

I sat at my desk doing some paperwork. Deke passes by looks like you got fixed up.

“Yes, I did with Chris and Jimbo,” I replied.

Minutes after that I returned to the task at hand. This took about an hour for me to do.

Everyone else went into the locker room to change. Hondo brought out my bag for me. All of us mentioned goodbyes to each other. The team split up to walk to their cars or truck. Homeward bound for us that afternoon.

Moments after that we put our stuff by the door. I went to the bathroom to take my bath and change. Once I am finished unwrapped my wrists to put on my braces the night. When I walked into the kitchen Hondo is like you stole a disco ball.

Chris and the guys know that I am a fan of Dancing with the stars.

“No, I didn’t steal it but these were made for me,” I replied.

You came in after Johnny came them some background information on me. Let’s see about some food Baby girl. There are still leftovers from last night.

Soon after that dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at tables or island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. As for Tan wiped down every surface with a rag. Hondo washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Kitchens are now back in it’s regular order.

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to the room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to the couch. I am nice and comfy.

Everyone has a round of drinks together.

“Whoa!!! you drink Baby girl,” he exclaimed. I picked that up my first week at Graceland. Before that, I only did soda, juice, tea, milk, and water. 

"Of course, I haven’t had a hangover in a while though,” I replied to him.

Both of us exchanged goodnights to each other. I walked over to my room to sleep. As for Hondo lowers the volume on the tv to watch something not related to work. The team just relaxed with their families. Duke is lying by their feet.

Hondo makes one very important call to our Captain and Commander Hicks. Dial tone on both other lines rang. They picked up.

phone call

Both: Hey Hondo

Hondo: Hey Captain and Commander

Both: Good and you

Hondo: just watching tv

Both: okay

Hondo: This week has been long and interesting

Captain: Yes

Commander: Let me guess your calling about Tia

Hondo: What are we going to do about the two events that happened?

Captain: we are giving her a day off tomorrow. Luca or Street can join her.

Hondo: Bye

Both: see you guys in the morning

end of call

He turns off the tv set and family room light to walk into his room. Minutes after that everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and my Graceland guys take me to the Hospital.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into the room. Both of us woke up to get ready for work. He went into the kitchen. Minutes after that I followed him.

“Good morning Baby girl,” he told me. 

“Morning Hondo,” I replied.

Our apartments and houses are alive and noisy. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. As for Hondo mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the table. Greetings are exchanged both them. Nat took out a glass for herself and mugs.

George, Mom, and Hondo are cooking breakfast over at the stoves. My sister took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. I am preparing lunch for him. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from their fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower in order to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greeting everyone else while kissing his girlfriend.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in our assigned seats at the tables. Mikey is at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The teams grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

Hondo drove us to work. Minutes after that parked the car in his parking space. Both of us went inside that morning. He changes into the work clothes. Luca and Captain America walk into the locker room. You guys don’t have to change today.

Meet me in the kitchen I’ll explain to you there. Captain and Commander Hinks gave Baby girl the day off. They mentioned that one of you can join her. “I will take her to the hospital,” Luca volunteered. Rocker will cover for you.

Within seconds Luca grabs his stuff and me. The remaining members of my peanut gallery have worried looks on their faces. He just got here. Dreamer has a day off today. Since I took her home yesterday with Chris. We switch places today.

Luca tells me to call George. I dialed the phone number. We wait until he answers his phone.  
phone call  
Luca: Hey George  
George: Hey Luca  
Luca: How are you?  
George: good and you  
Luca: Fine thanks  
George: thought you would have called Mike or Johnny  
Luca: I am taking her to the gym  
George: Okay. Be there in five minutes  
Luca: Bye  
George: See you soon  
End of a phone call

The three of us hung up.

" Are you taking me to the hospital?” I asked.

” Hondo told me to,” he replied.

Back at headquarters, they are in the briefing room for their work assignments. Jimmy looks very lost. The right brain is gone for the day. My body and superheroes-ness went with her. I promise that when you get home later she’ll be waiting for you.

They head to Black Betty together. Of course, there’s a sub driver that day. My peanut gallery is still trying to cheer him up. Rocker asked them about me. We have a new member her name is Tia. She works at headquarters with Captain. Yeah, Street is really close to her big brother Johnny.

Meanwhile back over at Van Ness General Hospital. The three of us parked the car and truck in the parking lot. Within minutes we walked in together. I signed in at the front desk. Dr. Gainley greets me in the hallway with a kiss.

Give Mike a few minutes to get here. Tia comes with me right now. He turns to the medical assistant to send him to my office. All of us followed him that morning. I sat on the couch.

The guys and Dr. Gainley made their introductions to each other. Mikey joins us in the office. I had another panic attack yesterday. My wrists were okay until today. Tia, we’ll check them now. X rays are taken to be compared to the old ones.

“Are you still using your braces?” Dr. Gainley asked. 

” Yeah, only at home, "I replied.

We wrapped it for her yesterday at work. The LAPD building has a full gym. My wrists stayed like that until I got home.  
The group of us exchanged goodbyes to each other. We walked to the parking lot together. Mimi doesn’t like for people to touch her wrists. She let Chris do it. I had distractions in the room.

Within seconds we pulled out the hospital. Homeward bound for us that afternoon. Luca put our stuff the door. By the way, he left your clothes out on the bed. Go change now Tia. He did the same thing in his bedroom. As for Duke and I are in the family room.  
Both of us decided on pizza. He orders it. The tv is on and The Flash is cued on Netflix. We watched a few before the food came. I took the box from the delivery man.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone else dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. As for the guys and I are sitting between the island and coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bins or put the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The Flash marathon continues on the tv for a few more episodes. Minutes after that we hang out with each other. I went into Captain America’s room for a nap. Duke follows me. As for Luca finished watching that episode.

I had a scary dream. Luca came running in to see what happened. He jumped into bed behind me. You’re safe with me and Duke. The kid will be home soon.

Meanwhile back over at Graceland where Mikey is relaxing in the house. I just met with Dr. Gainley and Luca at the hospital. We saw new x rays of her wrists. Her wrists should be healed by now. Yeah, it is true, the team chimed in. I think that she should wear it more often.

She just wears them in the apartment. Luca told me that she let Chris touch them. Wait mija didn’t let you do that. Another step in the right direction. Johnny, you could’ve have wrapped it this whole time.

Everyone grabs their belongings to go home. Chris and Captain America head to the store. They went to buy the new brace and see if they have any superhero stuff. At least a new brace is what they purchased.

Captain America arrives home from work to add his stuff by the door. Minutes after that he walks into his room. Aww!!! I am going to take a picture of it for Chris. Hey, buddy, you can go outside and take Duke. Chris got this for her from Walgreens. I also looked for superhero jammies.

I got her to watch some of the Flash with me. She left the pizza for you. It’s on the stove. Later on, I will eat it with some beer. Right now I want to spend time with her. Today was a had day on me.  
Minutes after that he jumped into bed wrapping his arms around me. Dreamer, I missed you today. We inhaled the same scent on each other. You used my shower gel Dreamer. I curled into his warm body.

An hour later I rolled over to returned his hug. I am already using your bed, clothes, and house. You were a grown man an infant’s body. I actually was Chris told you. No, I know these things because Mikey is the same way.

Dreamer, you still love me for it. Soon after that Duke runs into the room. I put on the new braces. Let’s send a picture to Chris. Okay, the camera is aimed at my wrists.

We had that for lunch. Go ahead and enjoy it. Captain America at like he promised Luca earlier. The pair of us will figure out something to eat.

Chris was all up in your gear. He blushed the brightest shade of pink. So it’s you and Chris now. " You found your Peggy Carter,” I teased. He reached over to tickle me.

Seconds later we head to his room. Of course, this process continues of the bed. Laughs fill the house. I love you brother. You updated him to brother status.

“Does Tan know?” he asked.

" No, just the three of us,” Captain America replied. 

He went back to drinking his beer. Duke just looked at us like we are crazy. I rubbed his soft fur.  
Jakes used to label everything that belonged to him. Don’t do that please I will just use it anyway. I guess your punishment will be getting tickled. We changed the subject to sleeping arrangements.

“Are you going to stay here or go home?” they asked. 

“No, I will stay here and do that in the morning before work,” I replied.

You will see how it is to live with a girl Luca. Okay, that’s fine with us but we have to tell boss and Johnny. Johnny wouldn’t care too much because I was in his bed a couple of times.

The remaining guys of Graceland were my backups. Mikey and I slept together way before living at Graceland. Since then every so often if I got hurt or just for comfort. He was my comforter there and you are here. Captain America made a huge deal out of this. I am going for a run.

Luca and I had a conversation about him. This conversation stays between us. His mom isn't the brightest tool in the shed. Jim is a hot mess with this subject. She blamed him for killing his dad. Also, he lost his job had no place to stay. Seconds later we turned on the tv.

He came into the house again to take a shower. Luca, you know him better then me has he calm down yet. I am going in there wish me luck. Soon after that, he came out dressed in something not sweaty. I patted the bed next to me telling him to sit down. This is why I made you my brother, not my boyfriend.

Johnny left you once before. Your friendship is important to both of us. If we start dating each other it will end back. You’ll lose your best friend and possibly end up dead. I don’t want to see you get hurt again. When I told you I love you earlier I meant it.

SWAT is a family so is Graceland. You’ve had my back so many times since I made this change. Aww!!! I love you too Dreamer. We hug it out with each other. Let’s go find you something to eat now.

We head to the kitchen together. Luca and Duke are followed behind us. His dog went straight to the food bowl. They made sandwiches for us to eat. I see that there are no more hurricanes in our forecast. You guys made me happy so there are smores and cupcakes.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The teams sat in our assigned seats at the kitchen tables. Mikey is at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. As for Tan wiped down every surface with a rag. Hondo and Deke wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Kitchens are now back in its regular order.

Later on, we went into the family room. Duke is lying in front of our feet. We talked instead of turning on the tv. I am a little of a germ a phobic. This why I rather my wrists be wrapped at work. My braces are only to wear at home. As for the new pair that Chris gave me will stay here.

I say goodnights to the guys and Duke. Within minutes I am in Captain America's room. This time I looking for something to cuddle with. Counting sunglasses time begins now. They are still on me. Within seconds I am sleeping.

Captain American and Luca are still hanging in the family room with Duke. An incoming text message pops up on Captain America's phone screen.

Texting

Chris: Aww!!!   
Jimmy: I know right. We could blackmail him with this picture.  
Chris: Those braces look good on her. " Is she still wearing them?"  
Jimmy: yeah  
Chris: It's going to be a good day for you tomorrow  
Jimmy: Why?  
Chris: You're going to be fully functioning  
Jimmy: Dreamer. By the way, she calls you Peggy now.  
Chris: Guess that I have to watch you're namesake now   
Jimmy: of course  
Chris: See you later   
Jimmy: Bye  
end of texting

He puts down his cell phone. Luca, she is going to watch it with me.

The team is still relaxing together. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Their tv sets and family room lights are turned off. As for the team exchanged their goodnights to each other. Minutes after that they head to their own beds. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	9. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris had a new nickname from me in this one. It matches the one that I gave my big brother.

PS: Peggy is from Captain America superhero movies. She is his love interest. Also, it matches his Captain America.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Luca woke up the next morning to get ready for a run. He stretches once they were outside. They ran around the neighborhood. Duke enjoyed this alone time with his master.

Meanwhile with Captain America who is now ready for work. He went into their kitchen to begin on breakfast for us. I woke up to take a quick bath and throw on my clothes from yesterday. Seconds later I wrapped my arms around his torso. Dreamer is that my sister. Yes, Captain America, Good morning.

I made three different lunches for us to take. Minutes after that I found some paper bags to put them. Each bag is labeled with our names. You just gave me a hard time about labeling the things that belong to me then you go do this. Maybe I’ll call Graceland to tell them that you miss them.

Captain America turns around to kissing both of my wrists. I am going to put them on now. Of course, a pair of ears from inside perk up hearing it being put on. Luca came out into the kitchen greeting us. As for Duke went to his bowel to cool off.

Soon after that breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in our assigned seats at the table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

I ran back into his room to take them off and rest them on my table. We grabbed our bags on the way out of the door. Luca locks it that morning. Seconds later we are on the way home. Minutes after that I took my bag and opened the door.

“Baby girl how was your Saturday with the guy?” he asked.

Yes, Luca did as you instructed to do by you,” I replied.

I went into my room to change into something clean. Grabbing one of my many throws from my box of stuff to leave at Captain America’s.

" Jim and Luca come in guys?” Their boss told them.

” We agreed to drop her off,” Captain America replied.

She is still dressing. Within seconds they came inside the apartment. Coffee is on if you want something to drink.

The team heads into headquarters together. Hondo, the guys, and I got there first that morning. We went into the building together. Soon after that locker room bound for us. All of us put our bags into the lockers. I handed Captain America just like the braces this is for by you.  
As if on cue Peggy and the other set of guys walked in at the same time.

" Good morning guys,” they greeted.

“Morning,” we replied to them.

Yeah, I know you changed my nickname already. Every superhero male has a strong woman behind them.  
Jim told me last night after you went to sleep.

“Thank you, Peggy, for the braces but you didn’t have to do that,” I told her.

“You’re welcome T, I wanted to because they will help you,” she answered.

You are just like your other siblings. I know I am stubborn. Don’t turn into that one he has a tendency to shut down and push us away.  
Another diss, Tan, quipped. This one hurts just a little bit more than the others. We head to the kitchen. I have trust issues that why Luca told you and I didn’t. One day at a time we will take this issue by the horns.

“Does that rule apply to me?” I asked.

" Yes, Dreamer. It does,” he replied.

We will make a deal with each other. Luca will take away all your motorcycle things. If whatever about your parents is bothering you to come to me. Of course, if the Bates thing is doing the same with me I will come to you.

Later on, we meet the team in the briefing room. I am over in the corner. Everyone else is standing up around the table. Captain America says goodbye to me. Have a good mission.

As for Luca is back in the front seat of Black Betty. Oh, how I missed you yesterday.

" Who was my coverage for yesterday?” he asked.

" Rocker. He did a good job,” chorused his teammates.

I walked over to where the Captain. We worked together on something new with the screen. She pivots to look at me.

" You okay T,” she asked.

" No, I am not Captain,” I replied.

They are hurting me. I am going to call Jim whether you like it or not. She dials his phone number and waits for the dial tone.

phone call  
Captain: Hey Jim  
Jim: Hey Captain  
Captain: How are you?  
Jim: good and you  
Captain: fine thanks  
Jim: you never call me  
Captain: I know  
Jim: they are hurting  
Captain: yeah  
Jim: Okay. We will wrap them when we get back  
Captain: see you later  
Jim: bye

After a long time out that morning. The team crashes in very sweaty. We know the drill. Each of them took a shower. Minutes after that greeted me.

Lunchtime approaches at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we all the trash in the bins.

We stayed in the kitchen a little longer. I know Captain told me about it. Minutes after that he leaves the room. Deke lingers in the kitchen doorway like a creeper. I found a paper towel and some frozen veggies.

Deke’s POV

  
Five seconds later I entered our kitchen to walk up to her. T, you’re in pain. I’ll put this back in the freezer and wipe up your wrists. Let’s get you to the locker room. Within minutes he sat me down on the bench. I am going to tell you how we named our daughter. Years ago we were called to a scene where there was a school shooting. I found a girl hiding in a closet. The girl was very scared. Her name was Lila. Wiggle your fingers for me, T.

  
end of POV

I did as he told me. Minutes after that Captain America walks in.

“Do I look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy?” he asked.

“Yes, you do. It’s Deke’s fault,” I replied.

It looks like you want me to tickle you in front of him.

Hondo’s here so it’s double the next time I spend time with you. You tickle her. Mike used to that also. It is called punishment Don’t even think about putting me in cuffs. I will escape them. Everyone grabs our stuff. We say our goodbyes. Hondo drove us home. All of us put our bags by the door. Captain America puts my throw in his room.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Beers were our drinks. for that night. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys and girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is now clean.

I took a quick bath to change. Seconds later I am on the couch. Our tv set is turned. Hondo found something for us to watch. Both of us enjoyed this time together.

" Night Hondo,” I told him with a kiss.  
" Goodnight Baby girl,” he replied returned my kiss.

Deke tucks in all of their kids. The last one is Lila. Uncle Hondo, the team, I have a new coworker. Technically she isn’t in the field with us. Her name is Tia. Your mom told me to get her another set of braces for the office.

“Can I draw her a picture Daddy?” She asked

" Yes, you can kiddo. I will put it in the bag,” he replied.

  
The next time that the team comes over here. I will introduce her to you. She will enjoy that picture. Maybe she will even be your babysitter when your mom and I go out on a date. Sounds like a plan Daddy. The team is still up long after I went to bed. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Captain America, Luca, and The Kays say goodnights to each other. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke's is being all mysterious one and lefts a gift from him and Annie on my desk at Headquarters. The picture that Lila drew for me sold her dad out.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. I got ready to brew some coffee for him and make our lunches.

" Good morning Baby girl,” He told me.

“Morning Hondo,” I replied to him. Seconds later he walked over to the coffee pot.

" Your a good barista,” He told me.

“I know Hondo. This means that you want to make it at the office,” I replied.

After pouring himself a mug started cooking our breakfast over at the stove. He mixes my hot chocolate to give it to me.

“Thank you Hondo,” I told them.

" You’re welcome my Baby girl,” he replied.

Soon after that the whole apartment smelled good. Within minutes breakfast is served now. Everyone dished out our food to eat. Our usual drinks are coffee and hot chocolate. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs their belongings. Later on, we locked our front door. All of them went to their cars or trucks. Our apartments and house are now left vacant . Everyone heads to work.

An hour passed so Uber arrives to pick me up for school. I reach there and walk in with my classmate. Seconds later I gave my teacher two different business cards. One card had Johnny’s number on it and the other had Jimmy’s. If my wrists start hurting call them. Minutes after that I went to my seat.

Meanwhile back over at headquarters the team is in the briefing room. They are getting their assignments for that missions. Deke leaves a gift bag on my desk. Of course, Annie convinced me to get her one for here. We won’t have to wrap it for her anymore.

Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Chris and Street are sitting opposite each other. Each of them have heart eyes. Guys stop looking at each other like that. Luca sees them from the mirror in front.

Our boss is running things from the base. They pulled into the mission. Minutes after that they are in formation. Three went right and the rest head left. All criminals are in custody.

After my class is finished that morning head to work. I saw a gift bag on my desk and opened it to find a child’s artwork and new braces. My braces now are on my wrists. The picture is stored in my desk drawer. Next stop is our locker room to put my stuff away.

Once the team get back from the mission sweaty. All of them head to the showers. You sure were trying to be mysterious with me. I saw a gift on my desk.

" Thank you Deke,” I told him.

" You’re welcome kiddo,” he replied.

Your Lila drew a picture for me. I remember from the story you told me the other day. Just like Annie my wife she wants to meet you. They have been on since I got here. I am glad to hear it T.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our food to eat. The team sat down around the table with each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away all the trash in the bins. The guys and Chris split up that afternoon. Deke and Luca head to question one criminal. As for Chris and Street had the other one. I am working on my homework at my desk. Both of them are working in the briefing room.

I took off my braces for a little while to let them breath. Everyone went into the locker room to get our stuff. Greetings are exchanged with hugs and kisses. All of us head to our cars and truck in the parking lot. Headquarters is soon a ghost town. Hondo drove us back home. We left our bags by the door. I took a quick bath to change. Later on, I am in the kitchen. He is already working on dinner at the stove. The dishes are on the counter. I took them to set the table.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and Street cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. The dishes are washed and placed in the dishwasher. Our kitchens are cleaned and lights are turned off.

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Minutes after that I am on the couch again. Both of us watched a good number of shows together. He got up to get himself a drink.

“Night Hondo,” I told him.

“Good night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.

Seconds later I walked over to my room for bed. My family is still up watching tv. Hondo discards his bottle. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


	11. Food Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of fighting crime our city. Johnny and I treat the guys to dinner at Hectors for dinner. Cupid's bow hits a certain cop. He falls for Jenny.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team and I grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. I took out my homework on the desk. Seconds later I handed it to Hondo. He went into the locked room to change.

Minutes after that I have the braces on. The team arrives one by one.

“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

They gave me kisses on my cheek.

All of them head to the briefing room that morning. I am in my corner listening to everything. Assignments are handed out. Seconds later I see if Captain needs some help. Your help is always welcome T.

Soon after that, the team is in Black Betty. Of course, the usual four are in the back. Luca and Tan are in the front seat. Conversations are going on. Luca pulls up in front of the crime scene. All of them get into their positions.

Captain and I are working this mission from headquarters. She is telling me a little about the mission that they are working. I stood next to her taking it in. Captain hands me a table to look at the stats.

" Yeah, it is, T,” she answered me.

Seconds later I am still holding the tablet as I went over to my desk. I worked on my homework. When I am done with that returned to help Captain. Both of us worked hard. Minutes after that Commander Hicks came to see us. Black Betty is full again with tired and sweaty cops. It’s finally parked outside headquarters. They went through their usual after mission routine. I took them off for a while. All of them rushed me for hugs.

Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins. The guys are plotting against me. Johnny and Mikey also did that when I lived at Graceland. Don’t worry about it, T. It’s probably something nice. I know that I am sounding very suspicious of them. Peggy kept talking me off the ledge.

“You look very glowing Peggy. Hasn’t anything changed with you and Captain America?” I asked her.

“No everything is still the same,” Peggy replied.

I will give it a few more days.

" Okay Chris, anything for you T,” She told me.

Everything will be fine.

I know that you probably already ate from a good percentage of food trucks in this area. Our favorite truck at Graceland is Hector’s. Johnny is going to pick me up for happy hour today. You guys join us and try it. By the way, the owner has a daughter named Jenny if you are interested.

Minutes after that after everyone grabbed out stuff. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. I gave my bag to Hondo to take home. Of course, the very familiar orange jeep that I know and love drove into the parking lot. He greets the gang. You ready to go Cuddly.

“Yes, I am. The guys are following us there,” I told him.

“Okay Cuddly, that’s fine with me,” he replied.

Taylor Swift is blasting from the radio. My twin gave you the CD. He didn’t want to at first but I promised to give it back. All of us pulled in at Hector’s to wait in line. Our food orders are made for that evening. Johnny pays for the whole thing. You guys and the team have been taking very good care of my sister.

“Thank you, Johnny,” they told him in unison.

" Your welcome guys,” he replied to them.

The other day Mike bought this to headquarters for her. Jenny delivers our orders to the table. I see that you have some new faces. These are my coworkers from SWAT Luca and Street. Nice to meet you, Jenny. Luca thinks to himself Jenny’s hot. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. Johnny, the guys, and I told each other how our days were at work. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bins.

Everyone else in the team broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Annie and Peggy cleared the tables and empty the dishwasher. Most of the guys washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our trash bags are approaching the full point. All the kitchen is now clean and the lights are turned off. All of us exchanged greetings with each other. The guys gave me kisses on the cheek and my wrists. I am going to take her home now. See you at home later Street. Luca drove towards our apartment.

Luca parks his truck in our driveway. The cop in him came out as he walked me to the door. As both of us are waiting for Hondo to open the door he also kisses me. One short conversation started between us. Seconds later Hondo answered the door. Come in Luca we are not going to take no for your answer. Just came to drop off your pride and joy.

“Where is Street?” my dad asked concerned.

" He went home to be with Duke,” Luca replied.

They had a drink with each other.

I went to my room to take a quick bath. Her brother Johnny just texted me. They took you out of dinner. He also told me that you’re sweet on Jenny. Minutes after that I returned to the guys. See you guys in the morning for work. He drove home that night. Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group.

" Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

" Night Baby girl,” he replied kissing my cheek.

Minutes after that I went to bed. The team is still watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Hondo threw away the empty bottles. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their own room. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a nightmare that worry both Hondo and Street aka Captain America.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

  
I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
The team grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning.

  
I went to my morning class. My classmate and I sat down at our workstation talking to each other. Our classroom is full soon that morning. Attendance is taken by the teacher. Classwork is explained and handed out. We worked on it together. Uber picks me up from school. The driver drops me in front of the headquarters for work. I walked inside to put my bag into the locker. Soon after that, I went looking for Captain. 

  
"Hey T," she greeted.

  
I replied to her " Hey Captain."

Black Betty is full again with tired and sweaty cops. It’s finally parked outside headquarters. They went through their usual after mission routine. I took them off for a while. All of them rushed me for hugs.

  
Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins. Chris and Captain American stayed in the kitchen with me. We talked to each other for a long time. Everything got very quiet soon. Both of them shared a kiss with each other.

  
" What did I tell you yesterday Peggy? I reminded her.

  
" Everything is going to be okay,” She answered.

  
You were talking about me. I am allowed to your my brother. Just get used to it. You’re not an undercover agent so I am not trying to burn you. I am supporting this guy. Peggy can use your bed too because it’s big enough for both of us just not at the same time.  
Everyone grabbed our stuff. Greetings are exchanged between the group of us. Luca and Street don’t usually say anything. We head outside to our cars and trucks. Of course, we stood there talking for another five minutes. Soon both headquarters and the parking lot are a ghost town.  
Hondo drove us home. We put our stuff down by the front door. I went to take a quick shower to change. My dad started working on dinner at our stove that afternoon. The place settings are left on the counter. I took them to set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Beers were our drinks. for that night. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys and girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is now clean.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch next to Hondo. Hondo gets a drink for himself and offers me one.

" Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

  
" Night Baby girl,” he replied.

  
Come get me if any chances kid. I will Hondo. Soon after that, I walked to my room. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. I tossed and turned for an hour wanting to fall asleep that night. Grabbing my cell phone from the night table texted Captain America.

  
texting  
Me: Please come over  
Jimmy: “Do you know what time it is Dreamer?”  
Me: Of course not  
Jimmy: It’s very late.   
Me: but I can’t sleep  
Jimmy: got to get my stuff together  
Me: ok... drive safely  
Jimmy: see you in five minutes  
Me: bye  
end of texting

Seconds later he adds some jammies to his bag and keys. Wrote a quick note to Luca.  
Note  
I am going over by Hondo’s for Dreamer. See you at work in the morning.  
J

He puts it on his bedroom door. Minutes after he drove to our apartment. Slowly he parks his car in our driveway. Instead of ringing the doorbell he texted.

  
Texting  
Jimmy: I am outside.  
end of texting

  
I answered the door for him to come into the apartment. Captain American puts his bag down where ours are. He took out some jammies. Both of us went into my room. First, he changed out of his regular clothes. Seconds later he joins me in bed. Don’t even say what you are thinking because Hondo already told me. One massive forwarded text is sent to Graceland from his phone. Let’s try this one more time Dreamer. This time he wrapped his arms around me and in no time I am sleeping. The team is still up watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Hondo threw away the bottle in the bin. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Duke runs into his master 's room. The team went to their own room. Everyone else soon joins us in dreamland that night.


	13. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca is now aware of that nightmare too come the next morning when he finds the note on his bedroom door that his roommate left the night before. Dr. Wendy is introduced in this chapter.

During the wee hours of the next morning, changes started happening to me. I say his full name. My body goes numbs in his arms.

“I am going to get Hondo,” my brother told me.

“No, you’re not,” I replied to him.

The warmth from his body slowly warms me up.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he went into our kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Coffee like usual is already going through its process on the counter. He has a nagging suspicion that something is wrong when he saw an extra bag of gear by our door.

Minutes after that Captain America is up and dressed. He walked out of my room. We had a rough night. She had a nightmare. I found out his government-issued name is Wayne Zelanski.

A mug of coffee is placed in front of him. Seconds later I felt the bed next to me and it was cold. I woke up to get ready for work. The guys are waiting for me in the kitchen.

" Good morning guys,” I told them very groggy still.

They replied to me ” Morning Baby girl and Dreamer.”

No hot chocolate for me today. Captain America made another coffee and passed it to me. I made three lunches with our names on it. They are lined off on the countertop. Breakfast is served group-wide.

“I need to make a quick stop at the house before shift this morning,” Street told him.

“Okay Street, ” his boss replied.

The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our driveway is the only one with a car in it. As for the team went to headquarters.

Bates is a nickname for Wayne since he got caught having sex once while doing surveillance. As for Johnny was the one that gave him that name. He keeps weaseling his way into my thoughts like he did this morning.

“That was why you were numb for close to an hour,” He told me.

“Yes Captain American,” I replied.

I will take you to see Doctor Hudges today and stay with you.

Both of us head over to their place. I took out our lunches to put them on the table by the door. Captain America went to take a shower. As for Duke like usual hangs out with me. He senses my pain. Hondo reaches to work that morning. They met him in the locker room to change.

" Where is T,” my Peanut Gallery asked worriedly.

He replied to them in unison “Street is bringing her today.”

I know he left a note on my door. This morning they looked very tired. He told me that Graceland is consulting on this with us. Captain Cortez and Commander Hicks walked up that morning. You guys are talking about Street and T. They’ll be here in a few minutes.

Captain America is finally ready for work. I grabbed our lunches on the way out the door. Minutes after that we are settled in the car. I slept all the way to headquarters. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I woke up. He is the last one to change that morning. Both of us head to the briefing room together. Rocker is in there as well. We stood there taking in the conversation. Street, you’re in no condition to be in the field today. I understand Hondo.

Rocker approached me a few minutes after. This team just couldn’t stop saying nice things about you. I know they are wonderful.

“I am Donovan Rocker. You must be Tia,” he greeted.

" Nice to finally meet you Rocker,” I replied to him.

Within minutes they head outside to Black Betty. Everyone sat in their usual spots. They gave him all the information. His heart broke into a million pieces. Please let me help out with this case. Peggy moved to where he sat down to comfort him.

“T has made a lot of improvements since she’s been with us at SWAT,” Chris told him.

" Okay Chris,” he replied giving her a hug.

Meanwhile back over at headquarters, we went upstairs together. Both of us sat down on her couch.

" Hey, Kids,” Dr. Wendy greeted.

We replied to him ” Hi, Dr. Wendy.”

Jim, it’s a while since you were last in here. This isn’t for me but she needs your help.

I woke up with a nightmare this morning. This is pretty irreverent but he was with me through it. Everyone else on the team already knows this even our sub every once in a while Rocker. You came to the right place Tia. Previously I had therapy when I was at Graceland for this. George, Luca, and her twin brother Mike took her to the mall the other day. He found a little piece of paper to write the real work and gave to her. Dr. Wendy just nods her head.

I will get over this too slowly but surely. That’s good to hear Tia. I am here if you need me and my door is always open. Someone looks pretty sleepy. Minutes after that I laid my head in his lap. Captain America stayed up talking to her. Captain America joins me in dreamland not too long after that. She looks at us smiling. Get your rest kids. Captain America snores down her office. She welcomes the light snoring and returns to doing some paperwork.

Minutes before leaving her office I gave him a kiss. I went downstairs. Captain Cortez and Commander Hicks met me at the bottom. You look refreshed. They kept looking over my shoulder excepting to see Street behind me. I left him with Dr. Wendy.

Dr. Wendy? Silence followed by two big smiles on their faces. took you to her. Yes, he did we were there all morning. I went into the kitchen for a snack. Seconds later Captain America felt around on himself for my hair.


	14. Counseling part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment in the Counseling series. Commander Hicks compares us to his kids JP and Molly because we get into a little spat with each other. My brother get a little snappy with me too.

Rubbing the remainder of the sleep out of his eyes. Tia left a few minutes ago. I am going to go find my sister now. Minutes after that he walks into the kitchen to see Captain Cortez and Commander Hicks with me. He took my wrists standing behind me kissing them.

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” I told him.

" It’s not even morning. Please make up your mind I can’t be two Disney characters,” he answered me sarcastically.

Captain Cortez and Commander Hicks just laughed at this interaction between us.

“You guys remind me of my kids when they were younger. Kids I am going to put you in separate corners,” Commander Hicks told us.

You remind so much of Chris.

Soon after that Black Betty is back in its parking spot. All of them head to the showers. They changed into normal clothes. Minutes after that they found us in the kitchen. It went really well and we fell asleep.

Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins.

I gave him a hard shove. Please move Professor Sebastian. The Asian cop had a stark of protective-ness hit him. He stood his ground looking at me in the eyes. Soon after that felt his arms around my torso. I buried my face into his SWAT shirt and start to cry. Chris take her to the locker room to make sure she’s okay.

“No, Bates is in there,” I protested refusing to follow this direction.

We entered the locker room together. I washed my face and wiped it with a paper towel. Deke walks up after we left him. They are in route to the locker room.

“What was that about Tan ?” He asked.

“I don’t know Deacon,” Tan answered.

T is never this aggressive with any of us. Let’s run him through the system and learn a little more about him.  
We should also call the DEA to request his files. Everyone else joins them in the briefing room. Tan brought them up to speed with what just happened between us in the hallway.

Seconds later Captain America found us. You pushed Tan. It doesn’t have anything to do with you. Our teammate yes it does Dreamer. He was in my way. Stop it, Jim, Please be thankful that it wasn’t you.

Graceland never gave you the memo that I don’t like to be interrogated. This is exactly what you are doing to me right now. Don’t act like such a cop with me. You know better than that Captain America. A memory is cued in his head “I know how cops think because I was one of them. “This sends a shiver down his spine.

Peggy notices that he turns even whiter then he already is.

“What’s going on with you Jim,” she asked worried.

" Just remembering something that my sister told me,” He replied.

Let’s get you cleaned up. They went over to our sink where the paper towel roll is located. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and face.  
They are in the briefing room together. Hondo walks in this might help you guys a little Street told me this morning that his name is Wayne Zelanski. Researching just started for them. A lot of information. I will text Paige to see if she will drop off the files here for us.

texting  
Hondo: Hey Paige  
Paige: Hondo!!  
Hondo: How are you?  
Paige: good and you  
Hondo: Worried about your sister  
Paige: My sister that doesn’t talk to me much  
Hondo: Actually more Bates really  
Paige: you want me to break over information  
Hondo: Of course... wee are starting an investigation into him  
Paige: I’ll pass by your house  
Hondo: This is our address  
Paige: bye  
Hondo: see you later  
end of texting

There’s one more quick trip to the briefing room. I hung out with Jessie. Just talked to Paige she is going to pass by the apartment to drop off stuff for us to use. I am not sure how much Baby Girl’s going to like that. You know how she hates her guts.

Everyone else exchanged goodbyes to each other. Luca and Street are the only two that don’t say anything. The lights are turned off and doors locked. All of us talked in the garage for the next few minutes. Our headquarters is now a ghost town.

Hondo drove us home that afternoon. Our bags are put by the front door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Minutes after that the place settings are on the island. I set our kitchen table.

Yeah, I know that you want me to be civil tonight. There’s a knock on our front door. Answer that for me please Baby girl.

" Good afternoon T,” my big sister greeted.

“Evening Ms. Judas,” I spat at her.

“Do I hear rudeness in that Baby  
girl?” He asked me.  
“No, Hondo,” I replied.

Please come in Paige excuse my daughter. You mean my kid sister. That’s exactly what Johnny said when he came to headquarters the other day.

My sister has a tendency to go radio silence every once in a while. She will start signing everything she says when this happens. Just call Fiona when that happens she will interpret for you. As for Tan told me the other day that she looked at Street’s locker. She is terrified of our locker room now. Chris took her in their today. Of course, Baby girl here refused to go.  
Here’s is what you asked for Hondo.

“Thank you, Paige,” he told her.

“You welcome Hondo,” She replied.


	15. Counseling part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion in this series.

I bet that it had something to do with Bates. Yes, It did Paige. I know my sister. Before this night is done you two are going to figure out this problem. If you are still not talking to her Baby girl.

“Deke will be here to whip you into shape,” he told us.

" Yes, Hondo,” we replied to him in unison.

Everything went on as planned that night.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dishes out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys and girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is now clean.

Look I had no right in killing Mike. He was just taking to save Lena.

“I am sorry T. Can I start calling you Joey again,” she told me.

" It’s okay Pumpkin Pie. Of course,” I replied to her.

Seconds later Hondo piped,” Whose this Lena I am hearing about.

The bus line case brought Mike home as a lead. Parts of you remind me of Lena a little. She was a beautiful dancer and a human trafficking victim that got attached to Paige. Both of them became friends in a bus station also she had promised to get her out of that house. Mike got involved went in that house but of course, she ended up dying in front of him.

Paige and Hondo are talking to each other. I walked over to my room in order to brush my teeth. Tan mentioned that she brought him seeing Bates in our locker room. After it happened to her, Joey didn’t use his room. She said that she still saw and felt him in there.

“Thank you for this little piece of information,” He told her

" Your welcome Hondo,” Pumpkin Pie replied.

Come here sister. She walks over to my room. This is my new room. Nat is still struggling to get used to not having you around. It looks like Mike’s room when he first came to us. Next time I come over will decorate it with Chris. Sounds like a plan sister.  
We walked into the family room again. 

“I am going now. All of us have work in the morning, ” she mentioned giving me a kiss.  
“You’re always welcome here Paige,” Hondo told her.

Both of us watched her drive off that night.

Hondo starts reading up the files from the DEA after she left. Minutes after that he hands them to me. Remember I am the victim so I can’t read the files and he was my roommate. You are going to share this with the entire team tomorrow. Of course, Baby girl. We are here to help you.

“Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

" Night Baby girl,” He replied to me.

I went to my bed with Pedro. Meanwhile with Pumpkin Pie now pulling into the driveway at Graceland. She went inside the house and put down her stuff. Earlier today Hondo texted me worried about Joey. We are helping SWAT investigate Bates.

" I think it was Tan,” Jakes mentioned.

“Jim she calls him brother,” Mikey replied.

Wait a minute Mikey.

“How do you know that?” they asked.

" She was all cuddly with him when I visited the other day with Hector’s,” He told them.

Minutes after that Hondo grabbed his phone to send a group text to our team.

Texting  
Hondo: Hey team  
Team: Hey boss or Hondo  
Hondo: How are you guys?  
Team: good  
Bosses: Awesome  
Hondo: just got the info from Paige  
Everyone: Ok  
Hondo: Will bring it in tomorrow  
Everyone: See you in the morning  
Hondo: bye  
end of texting

Back home at Graceland they are now relaxing. Paige grabs some beer from the fridge. She went upstairs to take a quick bath. Later on, she is cuddling with our big brother. Once this investigation is over and he is in jail. We should plan a triple date with Chris , Jim, Luca, and Jenny. Yes, I agree. Mija, is play matchmaker for him. That’s my twin. We are aware of that Levi. John piped Jim hasn’t told me anything about his love life yet. This will eventually bite her in the butt. Joey won’t like when they do it for her.

“I see that you switch make up tips with each other,” Pumpkin Pie joked.

“Yes, we do all the time,” Johnny replied.

The teams are watching tv now. All of them sat down on the couch or in it’s surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. John chose a show for them to watch from the box. Hondo of course isn’t really paying attention to what’s on the tv screen. The file is still open and papers are now everywhere. All of a sudden he stops when he comes across that they were partners. I didn’t know that before. As for his success rate is pretty good.

Soon after that he neatens up the file to put it in his bag. He sat down on the couch watch a few tv shows. Graceland has one more round of drinks. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The teams went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	16. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Street's first date is a movie at their place. While Luca spends more time with Jenny elsewhere in California.

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Later on, he is making breakfast over at the stove. Coffee like usual is smelling the kitchen.**

  
**" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.**

  
**" Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.**

**Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied also by the other teammates. Minutes after that our meals are ready to eat.**

**  
Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabbed our belongings that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning.**

**  
Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. Minutes after that I put the lunches in our fridge. Before doing that he took out the treasured file. He did the same thing with our stuff in his locker.** **They head to the briefing room. Captain Cortez, Commander Hicks, and Rocker joined them. Here’s the all too important information we’ll use on the undercover case. Let’s talk about the task at hand. Assignments are handed out for that morning.**

**  
Meanwhile I am hanging out with Dr. Wendy. She is surprised to see me. Hondo got the information from my sister yesterday. I don’t exactly know what the policy is around here with victims being in on the case. Yeah, it’s safer for you to be up here with me.**

**Black Betty is on the way to the mission.**

  
**“Usually by now we would have seen T,” They assured each other.**

  
**She turned down looking at the file last night. Baby girl is fine she just didn’t want to be in the room.**

**" I will talk to her when we get back later,” my brother told them.**

  
**Moments after that Captain Cortez is working. I am in there with her soon. The remainder of 20 David looking at the corner of this morning. I am always standing there listening to the briefing. Street was about to come find you.** **I am here to help you. Captain Cortez asked if I needed anything. Of course, a SWAT manual. Just light reading to learn the policies around here. Don’t need it right away.**

**The pair of us looked at the screens together. My com is in and ready to go. Both the team and Captain are hearing me. This call lasted about an hour. All our information is up on the screens.**   
**Black Betty is full of tired and sweaty cops. It’s parked soon at headquarters. They head to the showers. Later on, all of them hunt me down for hugs. A death stare from Captain America sent a slight shiver down my spine. He’s about to use my government issued name.**

  
**Lunch time approached at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our lunches from the fridge. Conversations are going on throughout our** **group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put threw away out trash in the bins.** **I took a walk to clear my mind. Within minutes it began to rain hard. Ten minutes passed so the uniform noticed that I haven’t came in yet. He came out with an umbrella for fine me. Both of us head back into the building.**

**I took a walk to clear my mind. Within minutes it began to rain hard. Ten minutes passed so the uniform noticed that I haven’t came in yet. He came out with an umbrella for fine me. Both of us head back into the building. The uniform alerted someone on he team. Peggy is waiting by the door with a towel for me. Let’s get you into some dry clothes. We found a extra SWAT shirt for you. I put it on thanking her. Captain Cortez left this manual for you.**

  


**Without looking up to knowledge who it was coming into the room. Captain America tried grabbing the manual that is in front of me. Please leave it where it is. My head is stuck inside of it to hide my tears if they fall. Johnny told me that before I got you this job.**

  
**Let’s talk now sister. We missed you for briefing this morning. Hence the manual in front of me. Mikey is the only person that’s allow to call me my first name. You’re the second person to do this. The door is open right now for me to do it to you.**   
**Bates really bothers you. It’s not appropriate for me to be in briefing if I am the victim. My brother finds a way to calm me down by putting his hand on my knee under the table. Urgency filled my voice I am still scared. Just hearing my voice in this way triggers a flashback in him.**

  
**No one is going to hurt you again on our watch. I can relate to you on some level. During this whole ordeal he could’ve also raped me. Thank god it was only my wrists. Luca bursts into the room. I finally lifted my head at his arrival.**

  
**" Blue Eyes that’s the trick to get her to pay attention. I have been here with her for an hour. You came in for two seconds and she looks at you,” my brother is pissed.**

  
**" Street you’re jealous of me,” Luca told him.**

  
**“Of course, a little her eyes are stuck in the that manual,” my brother replied.**

  
**The team and I haven’t seen you since lunch. You found us now. Seconds later tears began to fall down his face. I moved closer to him.**

  
**“Come here brother,” I told him.**

  
**We sat like that until his tears aren’t falling anymore.**   
**Hector’s for dinner with me.**

  
**“Not tonight Dreamer. I have a thing with Chris ,” He told me.**

  
**I replied to him ” they will have my cupcakes before you arrive there.”**

  
**You ready to go back to the team. The pair of us hug each other.** **I changed into my original t shirt. Everyone grabs our stuff. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Luca and Captain America are the only two that didn’t say anything. We head outside to our cars and trucks. Of course, we are still talking to each other. Soon headquarters is a ghost town.**

****  
**Hondo drove us home that afternoon. We put our stuff down by the front door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Meanwhile with Captain America getting ready for their first movie night together. A text message came in on his phone.**

  
**texting**   
**Chris: Hey you**   
**Jimmy: Hey Chris**   
**Chris: How are you?**   
**Jimmy: excited and you**   
**Chris: fine thanks**   
**Jimmy: you coming soon**   
**Chris: of course bringing the food**   
**Jimmy: can’t wait to see you**   
**Chris: same here**   
**Jimmy: bye**   
**Chris: see you later**   
**end of texting**

  
**I took over in our kitchen for a few minutes. During this time our kitchen table is set. Hondo came in again to stir the pot. Most of the kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.** **Dinner is promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the table.** **Captain America and Peggy are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bin or put the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and I cleared the tables. As Peggy wiped down every surface with a rag. The guys washed the dishes. Every kitchen is clean now.**

  
**Movie time begins for them that night.**

**“This moive reminds me of SWAT,” Peggy told him.**

  
**He replied ” I know Chris.”**

  
**Popcorn munching is getting louder. Duke is lying at their feet. Her hand reaches down to pet him.**   
**The credits rolled for their showing.**

  
**“He has three more solo movies. All the Avengers movies as well. You in with me Chris,” he asked.**

  
**She replied,” I will blame this on T if she makes me a fan of super hero movies.**

  
**Peggy begins cuddle with him.**

  
**“Are you staying the night with me,” he asked.**

  
**" No, Street, I think Luca knows,” Peggy replied.**

  
**Drive safely and let me know when you get home.** **They gave each a long passionate kiss. I like having only Dreamer know about us.**

  
**“You just used the nickname that I gave,” my big brother told her.**

  
**" Of Course, Captain Obvious,” she answered him sassy.**

  
**Captain America walked her to the door giving her another kiss.** **The remainder of the group is watching tv. I say goodnight to Hondo.**

**“Night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.**

  
**Seconds after that Luca is home from seeing Jenny. By the way Jenny missed you. They chilled out with Duke.**

  
**“Don’t bite my head off. I told her about your parents,” Luca stated.**

  
**" You broke our deal. I wanted to do that myself Buddy,” He answered.**

  
**This Bates thing is a delicate area for her. Maybe we should put in a system here. Sounds like a good plan. A text came through on his phone.**

  
**Chris: Hey you. I am home. goodnight... Love you.**

  
**Jimmy: Okay... right back at you**

  
**end of texting**

  
**The team is still watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying down now. All the tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.**


	17. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My day in the boxing ring at headquarters goes downhill and fast. This leaves my brother, the guys, and Peggy worried.
> 
> Captain America is going to spar against me. The pair of us get ready and in the ring. Within minutes the match begins. It is four rounds. Out of breath I looked up at him. Right now I don’t really care about my sweat rule just want a hug.
> 
> I try to place a face, voice, or a piece of equipment to tell me where I am.
> 
> “Luca hold your phone please,” His roommate asked.
> 
> “Okay buddy,” Luca replied to him.
> 
> He looks through for a picture of them and Duke.
> 
> “Who is he my Dreamer,” my brother inquired.
> 
> “My Duke,” I answered in a shaky voice.
> 
> Duke is probably barking up a storm. Please, no questions. I just want to catch myself. Luca gave me an understanding glance.

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Seconds later he is in our kitchen making breakfast. Coffee is going the usual process that morning on our counter. "**

**Good morning Baby girl,” he kisses my cheek.**

**" Morning Hondo,” I replied.**

**Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied with other teammates. I enjoyed my hot chocolate. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabbed our stuff that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars or trucks. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head straight to work.**

**Hondo like always drove us to the headquarters. Both of us went into the building together. I put the lunches in the fridge. Seconds later he did the same thing with our bags in his locker. As for the team appears one by one. A few minutes after that Captain America picks up my cupcakes. He drove straight to work.** **Of course, he stops in our kitchen first to drop off the cupcakes the changed in the locker room. It is a very slow day around the headquarters. My brother greets everyone.**

**Captain America is going to spar against me. The pair of us get ready and in the ring. Within minutes the match begins. It is four rounds. Out of breath I looked up at him. Right now I don’t really care about my sweat rule just want a hug. I try to place a face, voice, or a piece of equipment to tell me where I am.**

**“Luca hold your phone please,” His roommate asked.**

**“Okay buddy,” Luca replied to him.**

**He looks through for a picture of them and Duke.**

**“Who is he my Dreamer,” my brother inquired.**

**“My Duke,” I answered in a shaky voice.**

**Duke is probably barking up a storm. Please, no questions. I just want to catch myself. Luca gave me an understanding glance. Soon after that he turns my body so it’s out of Hondo and Deke’s view. As the other three teammates rush to the side of the ring. Two worked on taking off our gloves. I just looked at Luca.**

**" Dreamer you okay,” he asked.**

**I went to the locker room for a quick bath using his shower gel. Seconds later he enters to do the same thing. I am now in a stall changing into my clothes. After I sat on the bench to put back on my shoes. Captain America join on the bench. My head is resting on his shoulder as he bends down to tie his shoes. Seconds later I went into the kitchen for a snack and Gatorade. Captain Cortez walks in behind me.**

**You’re in here alone T. I am still eating my cupcake. Come with me you will be more comfortable in my office. I grabbed my drink and followed her. Later on, she joined the guys and Peggy. All of them are in an interrogation with the camera or microphone on. T is in my office right now. As for Captain America started their conversation. Concerning what happened to earlier with my Dreamer in the ring. She mentioned to us that they had a pacemaker installed when she lived at Graceland.**

**" How long did you guys know ?” they asked.**

**" Since day one when she started working here,” he replied.**

**Deke ran to her office. He sat next to me on the couch. T it’s okay I am here with you now. A long knowing long is exchanged between. us. You’re treating me like I am Lila. I grabbed my drink to take a few sips. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our lunches. Conversations are going on throughout out group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bins.**

**The team went back to work. Both of us stayed in the kitchen. I just heard about your pacemaker from Street. You guys came in after I told him. Hondo looks at me hurt. Within seconds I asked if he is mad at me. At least we know Baby girl. I went to my stack of work. Once I am finished with that spent time the rest of the afternoon with Luca. Luca is showing now Black Betty works. We restocked the gear they need in it. Our boss didn’t take the news too good. Yeah, I know we just talked about that in the kitchen. Later on, we went into the building together with boxes.**

**He went to the kitchen for a drink. Rocker walks over to me for a short chat. You had an eventful day T. I enjoyed his company. Another hug is given this time by him. Everyone grabbed our stuff. A good percentage of us exchanged goodbyes to each other. Luca and Street were the only two that didn't say anything. We head outside to our cars and trucks. The group of us stood there talking to each other. Minutes after that both the headquarters and parking lot are a ghost town.**

**Hondo like always drove us home. We put down our stuff by the door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Minutes after that Hondo and Mama H are cooking in the kitchen. Today was another hard day for Baby girl. Once I changed emptied my bay of dirty clothes to put new stuff in. We found out today that she had a pacemaker installed. It wasn't meant as a lie either. You can't fire me dad. Mama H and I greeted each other. I helped her to get finished with dinner. As for Hondo went to the bathroom to have a shower.**

**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. I unpacked the dishwasher. Mama H washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our kitchens are now clean. As soon as you catch the scumbag that hurt my granddaughter, she can stay by me as long as she wants to son. My daughter would pick to stay either here or by Street.**

**"Who is Street?" his mom asked.**

**"Street is one of the guys on my team at work," he replied.**

**Baby girl refers to him as her brother.** **Minutes after that Mama H stood to head towards our front door.**

**"Bye kids," she told us.**

**"bye mom and grandma," we replied in unison.**

**The pair of us watched as she pulls off in the direction of her house. Later on, we are on the couch again. Family time continued in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch. Hondo got me to watch a few shows.**

**" Good night Baby girl," He told me.**

**" Night Hondo," I replied.**

**I went into my room. Minutes after that I slip on my favorite shirt Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Within minutes I am fast asleep. The team is still watching tv. Laughter is dying down slowly now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.**


	18. Additional Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone already knows that I refer to Street aka Captain America as my big brother thanks to Johnny. It takes a lot for me to call someone my brother or sister. All of us are hanging out around the kitchen. The pair of us are standing next to each other. I want to share something with Peggy and the guys. After weeks of consideration your also my siblings like Captain America. They are celebrating their latest status change.

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in our kitchen making breakfast. Coffee is going through the usual process that morning.**

**He gave me another five minutes before he came into my room. Baby girl it’s time to wake up for school. I am still sleeping. This worries Hondo a lot. A re enforcement is located and called.**

  
**Phone call**   
**Hondo: Hey Street**   
**Street: Boss**   
**Hondo: how are you?**   
**Street: good and you**   
**Hondo: your sister is still sleeping**   
**Street: I’ll be right over**   
**Hondo: Bye Kid**   
**Street: see you soon**   
**end of call**

  
**Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. He makes his lunch to put it in the bag with his name on it. Two mugs are left on the island. As for the team copied this routine. Their meals are finished on the stoves.**

  
**“Street come on eat something please,” Luca begged.**

  
**“No, I will eat when I arrive to Hondo’s,” he replied to his roommate.**

  
**Duke is next to him for comfort. He is petting him now. My brother gets up to get a pack of pop tarts for me. Hondo just called to say that Dreamer isn’t up for school yet.** **As for T was out of it for a while. It is very scary seeing her like that. Graceland already knows about this Luca. Don’t tell me that I need to call Johnny. Sounds like only Hector’s can fix this problem.**

  
**Minutes after that Captain America grabbed his stuff. He drove all the way over to our apartment. Captain America puts down my pop tarts on the island. He walks into the room gets in the bed for a few minutes. I rolled over to face him. Dreamer you’re going to be late for school.** **I jumped out of the bed. Captain America walked back to the kitchen. She’s up now boss. The mugs of coffee are mixed and my breakfast is in the toaster. You can have her breakfast just warm it Kid. Minutes after that I joined them at the table.**

  
**Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and house were left vacant. As for the team went to our headquarters.**

  
**Both of us are settled in the car. James please just blame it on him. He removes one of his hands from the wheel to rubs circles into it. Wait a minute this must be serious no one uses my real name. Thought that I was kidding when I told you that yesterday.** **He walks me into class that morning.**

****  
**“Can I speak to you outside?” He asked.**

  
**" Yes you can Officer,” My teacher answered.**

  
**My sister had an episode yesterday at work. She might fall asleep in class today.** **Please call me so I can save you number in my phone. She dialed his number. Your the big brother to Tia. Two for two already today you’re smart. He waves goodbye to me from the door.**  
 **Captain American heads to work. He puts his stuff in the locker and then went into the briefing room. Dreamer settled down fine next to her classmate this morning. She called me by first name. It took her long enough. Assignments are handed out in both location.**

  
**As for Chris is in the driver’s seat. You’re really scaring me Street. He is looking out the window. Jim I have know you for years now. I know about the cupcakes in the fridge at HQ and the fact that Dreamer likes to use your soap. This isn’t the Dreamer that we know and love.** **Peggy and Captain America are on patrol that morning. This lasted for quite a while for them. Let’s put into this alley. She puts the car in park. Both of them have a quick cake batter session. I have to go pick her up for class.**

  
**They drove over to my school. Captain America jumped out of the car to get me. You guys look sweaty. Neither of us made our lunch this morning. I owe her Hectors anyways.** **I am sleeping by the time we pull into Hector’s parking lot. Our lunch is ready and paid for now. Luca is working if that’s who you’re looking for Jen. Come over to the car and see my sister. This is my girlfriend Christina.**

  
**On our way back to HQ that afternoon in the charger. She is clearing in love with Luca. I smell the heavenly Mexican food in the front seat. MMM... Hector’s my favorite. He turns around you’re up Dreamer. Jen sends her regards.** **The three of us walked into the building. You two bath separately. I went into the kitchen to put the food in the fridge. A paper towel is ripped and put on the counter with two cupcakes. My cupcake is gone in under five seconds. Captain America did the same thing.**

  
**As the remainder of chargers are parked. The team went through their usual after mission routine. It took them a while and a short debrief. Some of them rushed me with hugs. Jen sent some tacos for you.**

  
**" Who is Jen?” they asked.**

  
**“Jenny works at her favorite food truck in LA,” Luca told them.**

  
**Graceland spends a lot of time eating from Hector’s. You were with her on Saturday. It’ll be a lie if I say no. Luca really likes her.** **Lunch time approached at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our lunches from the fridge. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating threw away our trash in the bins.**

  
**All of us are hanging out around the kitchen. The pair of us are standing next to each other. I want to share something with Peggy and the guys. After weeks of consideration your also my siblings like Captain America. They are celebrating their latest status change.** **I am sitting on the dirty locker room floor against my brothers locker. Celebration ends when they noticed that I am no longer in the room. Rocker came looking for me. He sild behind me against the lockers. I am jammies and the bed. This is the last thing I mentioned falling asleep.**

  
**Hondo notices that two heads were missing after my announcement.**

  
**" Where’s Rocker and my Baby girl?” he asked.**

  
**“I know,” Luca answered.**

  
**Footsteps approached the double doors to our locker room. Minutes after that Tan’s is heard. Aww!!! This is very cute. I am going to send a picture in the team. Our sister fell asleep a few minutes ago. Rocker get up man. You’re back must be hurting you. I don’t want to wake her up. She is already comfortable.** **Captain America joins us next in the locker room.**

****  
**" Why does she do that?” Rocker asked.**

  
**" That’s just something she always does Johnny told me,” Captain America.**

**He will need an ice bath later. Anything for this little one.** **I woke up rubbing my eyes. The guys are looking at me. My brother pulls me up. Rocker is stretch his back. Let’s go to the kitchen. This will help with the pain until you get home Rocker.**

  
**Everyone grabbed our stuff. A good percentage of us exchanged goodbyes to each other. Luca and Street were the only two that didn’t say anything. We head outside to our cars and trucks. The group of us stood there talking to each other. Minutes after that both the headquarters and parking lot are a ghost town.** **Hondo like always drove us home. We put down our stuff by the door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Minutes after that Hondo and Mama H are cooking in the kitchen. Today was another hard day for Baby girl. Once I changed emptied my bay of dirty clothes to put new stuff in.**

  
**We found out today that she had a pacemaker installed. It wasn’t meant as a lie either. You can’t fire me dad. Mama H and I greeted each other. I helped her to get finished with dinner. As for Hondo went to the bathroom to have a shower.** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. I unpacked the dishwasher. Luca washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our kitchens are now clean.**

  
**Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Minutes after that I am on the couch again.** **Both of us watched a good number of shows together. He got up to get himself a drink.**

  
**“Night Hondo,” I told him.**

  
**“Good night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.**

  
**Seconds later I walked over to my room for bed. My family is still up watching tv. Hondo discards his bottle. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.**


	19. Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the day that I started at SWAT I have been in my dad's locker. The team took it upon themselves to see about getting me one of my own.

Hondo woke up early the next morning to get ready for work. Seconds later he’s in our kitchen making breakfast for us. Coffee is going through it’s process by the stove. My hot chocolate is mixed and left on the counter for me.

" Good morning Baby Girl,” he hands over my drink with a kiss.

"Morning Hondo,” I replied.

Our apartments and house is now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. This is copied by our teammates. I enjoyed my hot chocolate. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Soon breakfast is promptly at 7:45 am California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

As Captain America arrived at headquarters a little bit earlier than the team that morning. He went into the locker room to change and put his stuff away. Dr. Wendy passed him in the hallway. I need to see you in my office. The FBI sent over a copy of her personal file before I left yesterday. Dr. Wendy hands it to him.

No I can’t read this. I am giving you the permission. She is your patient. Fine I am going to tell you then Jim. Your sister was held hostage by an Nigerian drug lord named Bello. Lucia Solano was also mentioned.

“The team and I just met her the other day when we hung out with Graceland,” my brother told her. 

" Her family runs a drug cartel in Mexico,” Dr. Wendy replied.

I will inform the team when they get here. She is going to hide in the interrogation room. Mike came to drop off the file. He told me that she wouldn’t want to hear all that stuff again. Tia has already had two meltdowns since she’s been here.

Moments after that the team arrives at the headquarters. They put away their belongings in their lockers and change. Briefing room time for that morning. Peggy is holding his hand under the table. Captain America runs off to the locker room. She followed him to sit on the bench.

“What was that about Jim?” She asked.

" Dr. Wendy gave me some news this morning,” he replied. 

As the two cops lean into each other for a series of kisses. Speaking of the devil here she comes now. Daddy wants you in the briefing room now. I will tell you about it later with the guys. Their assignments for the day are explained. Later on, they are in Black Betty. Everything stops for a few minutes. It’s just Peggy and Captain America sitting together.

“You ready yet Street?” She asked.

“Five minutes Chris,” my first brother replied.

We already know about the pacemaker, drowning, and her wrists. Dr. Wendy get new information from the FBI field office here in California today. This really scared me a hostage attempt and drug cartel wanting to make her a Tinkerbell. All of this and in addition a fight with Johnny. Bello and the Solano men are already in jail. Silence filled Black Betty for seconds as the team digested this news. Deke is the first one to break it. He went into father mode ready to drop a few bombs of his own. Just imagining that it was his daughters: Lila, Harper, and Victoria.

The team of Captain Cortez and I are working together. Coms are in our ears. I am holding a tablet. Stats and criminals on the screens. Captain Cortez told me about the new file on me. Yeah Street and the team knows about that. I walked away from her for a few minutes. Commander Hicks is next to her. Earlier this morning Dr. Wendy left it on my desk. Later on, I returned and greeted Commander Hicks. This is the first time ever his hug lingers.

Black Betty is full again with tired and sweaty cops. It’s finally parked outside headquarters. They went through their usual after mission routine. I took them off for a while. All of them rushed me for hugs.

Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins. The team left our kitchen a few minutes before us. Captain America guides me to our locker room. He stops us in front of the locker opposite his and uncovered my eyes. A locker for me. We signed off on since last week. I moved into it.

Luca gave me a hug. There’s more to give T. Like a new nickname.

“You knew about this Peggy,” I asked.

“ They told me to keep it a secret,” My only sister in the building.

I took the keys to Black Betty.


	20. Locker part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the day that I started at SWAT I have been in my dad's locker. The team took it upon themselves to see about getting me one of my own. This is the final chapter in the series.

Black Betty bound for me that afternoon in the drop off lane or what they call the motor aide. I opened the back doors. Our T is fine. Luca felt his pocket now it is much lighter. Just chilling in the sun on the back of it. Minutes after that a set of male footsteps approached me. Rocky sat next to me on the trunk. They told me a few seconds ago. I am sorry that all of that happen to you. Let’s get back inside to your family and the locker. I gave Luca his keys back. We walked into the kitchen for a drink. 

I went over to my desk to gather stuff. Seconds later I walked into our locker room. Of course, I found sports tape to hang the two pictures on the door. After finishing with the tape put it back in my dad’s locker. My braces and the manual are on the shelf.  
Captain America and Peggy came in soon. I left for them to have some privacy. Jim come over to my place tonight. Okay I will and they begin kissing again.

“I love you Jim,” she told him.

“🤟 Too Chris,” my brother replied.

Minutes after that they disembarked of the locker room. I am in the kitchen for a snack. 

“Dreamer,” they asked.

" Yes lovebirds closing the doors behind them. Both of you up to no good again," I replied.

There’s probably going to be more of that when I get home by her later. You know Dreamer that’s his middle name. Jim up to no good Street.  
Everyone heads to the locker room for our stuff. Deke turns around and realizes the picture on the locker door. We exchanged greetings to each other. Luca and Captain America didn’t say anything. All of us went to our cars, trucks, and the bike. The lovebirds shared a look with each other. As for the headquarters and parking lot is a ghost town.

We put down our stuff down by the door. Captain America packed some extra clothes. Soon after that he went over to Chris’s. He pulls into the driveway at her place. All of us start on dinner. I set our kitchen table after my quick bath.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat at our tables. Beers were our drinks. for that night.. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and I cleared the tables. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is now clean.

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch next to Hondo. 

“ Night Hondo,” I replied.

“ Goodnight Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my kiss.

Peggy took out a towel of him to use. The young couple are now enjoying dessert in her room. I see where our sister got that from Chris. Not from the leather or bike that I ride. Both of you still love me at the end of the day. It’s a win win situation I wouldn’t have it any other way. My two favorite girls.

Both of them got out of bed grabbing a change of clothes. My siblings continued their process in the stall. Moans and groans filled it making the enclosed space sound a lot louder than usual. They took another shower due to having sex with each other which made them very sweaty. He reaches down to remove the previously used condom to put in it the wrapper. Meanwhile back in the family rooms with the team still watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own rooms. Captain America is cozy in his girlfriend’s bed. 

“ Goodnight my Super hero,” she told him.

“Night Chris,” My brother replied with a juicy kiss.

Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	21. Sauce Night Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom starts cooking her famous sauce for their new family.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Later on, he is making breakfast over at the stove. Coffee like usual is smelling up the kitchen.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

  
" Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied also by the other teammates. Minutes after that our meals are ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating, we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
The team grabbed their belongings that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and houses are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. An hour passed so uber arrives to pick me up for school. I reach there and walk in with my classmate. Both of us sat in our seating. The rest of our came in after us. Attendance is taken by our teacher.

  
Meanwhile back over at headquarters the team is in the briefing room. Greetings are exchanged between them. At least one of them look at my empty corner. They are getting their assignments for that missions. Each of them are talking it over. Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Chris and Street are sitting opposite each other. Everything slowly stops around them like it’s just them in the back of Black Betty. Luca sees them from the mirror in front.

  
With Captain Cortez is running things from the base. They pulled into the mission. Minutes after that they are in formation. Three went right and the rest head left. All criminals are in custody. Once the class is finished I jumped into an Uber. I handed the address to my driver. Minutes after that I arrived at headquarters. I walked into the building. Everyone is scattered around with each other.

  
Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our food to eat. The team sat down around the table with each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away all the trash in the bins. Peggy and I stayed in the kitchen girl chatting with each other. The blushing and stolen glances between each other told me everything. Captain America joins us again. We shared a quick glance with each other then looked at him. Girls you are scaring me.

Let’s find somewhere else now. I know what you’re thinking Jim. They head to the closest elevator and stopped it. Can’t wait I need to get in you now. Relief hits him right now. As for Peggy begins to moan as he fills her from behind. We just claimed this elevator as ours from this day. Once he softens both of them gets dressed. I am in the kitchen doing my homework. Seconds later took a short break to have a snack and text my mom.

  
Texting  
Mom: Hey mija  
Cuddly: Hey mom  
Mom: How are you?  
Cuddly: good and you  
Mom: fine thanks  
Cuddly: I’ve been craving sauce lately. Can you make some for Sunday please?  
Mom: okay  
Cuddly: We are going to Deke’s on Sunday  
Mom: sounds fun  
Cuddly: team bonding time  
Mom: please tell them I send my regards.  
Cuddly: bye  
Mom: see you on Sunday Mija

End of texting

  
I continued on my homework. My siblings walked in together. By the way good job with writing Dreamer. My mom says hi and can’t wait for Sunday.  
Seconds later I am in the locker room getting my bag. Everyone else did the same thing. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Luca and Captain America didn’t say anything. All of us talked for a least five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot is a ghost town.

  
Hondo like always drove us home. We put our stuff down by the door. I went to take a quick bath. Meanwhile with Hondo cooking our dinner in the kitchen. He took out the place settings to leave it on the counter. Seconds later I set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team and their families sat at the kitchen tables. Beers are our drinks and juice for the kids. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. I unpacked the dishwasher. Luca washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our kitchens are now clean.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Minutes after that I am on the couch again. Both of us watched a good number of shows together. He got up to get himself a drink.

  
“Night Hondo,” I told him.

  
“Good night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.

  
Seconds later I walked over to my room for bed. My family is still up watching tv. Hondo discards his bottle. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


	22. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lovebirds team up with me to Blackmail Luca. Blackmail: demand money or another benefit from (someone) in return for not revealing compromising or damaging information about the

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Later on, he is making breakfast over at the stove. Coffee like usual is smelling the kitchen.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

  
" Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied also by the other teammates. Minutes after that our meals are ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am California. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating, we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
The team grabbed our belongings that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and houses are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo drove us to work that morning. We walked into the building. Seconds later we head to the locker room. My dad changes and I take out my computer and homework. As the team slowly trickles into work that morning. Greetings are exchanged between us. I closed my locker and let Deke and my siblings get ready for the day.

  
All of them walked into the briefing room to gather around the table. Instead of standing in my corner that morning I am sitting in one with a table working on my homework.

  
“Wow!!! It’s to early to see T like that,” Luca is already going hard with the obvious.

  
" I am just as smart as you guys and Peggy,” I retorted.

  
Of course, Luca shut up and they returned the task at hand.

  
Seconds later Black Betty leaves headquarters. Everyone is in their usual seats. You got schooled by our little sister. Can just drop the subject please. Someone’s a little salty.

  
“I am going to put the four of you in time out,” Deke told them.

  
Of course, my dad just shakes his head in agreement looking at his other teammates. Luca pulls into the crime scene.

  
I went into the locker room to put back my computer and homework. Minutes after that I am finally next to Jessie.

  
" Sorry Captain for being late,” I told her.

  
“It’s okay T,” she answered handing me the tablet and comm.

I began to work on whatever is on the screen. Commander Hicks stops by on the way to his office. He stays to help us out. All of us are working together. We are happy for the extra help. Black Betty is full of tired cops. It pulls into the headquarters. They went through their usual after mission routine. I took them off for a while. All of them rushed me for hugs.

  
Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins.As for Luca still hasn’t snapped out of the diss I gave him earlier. I am going to burst out in a Katy Perry song or we are going to blackmail you. Stop moping King Mopey. Wait you guys have a picture. Ok I will before you start singing.

  
We meaning Captain America and Peggy. Of course, I had nothing to do with that. Even though I am in it. They will use it on a different occasion. Luca just shakes his head.

  
“Of course daddy will not change me,” I told them.

  
" Boss is that true, ” they answered.

  
One little thing I wouldn’t survive a day in jail. Briggs is also my daddy. He is a schemer. Of course, I will get away with murder. A few minutes after that Hicks walks over. You know you are in a police station T. Everyone else changed and grabbed their belongings. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Luca and Captain America didn’t say anything. All of us talked for a least five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot is a ghost town.

  
Hondo like always drove us home. We put our stuff down by the door. I went to take a quick bath. Meanwhile with Hondo cooking our dinner in the kitchen. He took out the place settings to leave it on the counter. Seconds later I set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team and their families sat at the kitchen tables. Beers are our drinks and juice for the kids. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. I unpacked the dishwasher. Luca washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our kitchens are now clean.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch. I am nice and comfy. Both of us watched a handful of shows together.

  
“Goodnight Hondo ,” I told him.

  
“Night Baby girl,” he replied with a kiss.

  
He looks at me as I walk away from our family room. Seconds later I am in my room about to jump into my bed. Meanwhile with the team still watching tv. Laughter is now dying down slowly for the night. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their own bedrooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Later on, he is making breakfast over at the stove. Coffee like usual is smelling the kitchen.

" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

" Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.

Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied also by the other teammates. Minutes after that our meals are ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am California. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating, we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and houses are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo drove us to work that morning. We walked into the building. Seconds later we head to the locker room. My dad changes . As the team slowly trickles into work that morning. Greetings are exchanged between us. I closed my locker and let Deke and my siblings get ready for the day.

Seconds later all of them walked into the briefing room to gather around the table. I am listening from my corner. Minutes after that assignments are handed out for that day. They chatted about if for a while. Please be safe. Black Betty is full now. Of course, the usual four are in the back. Luca and Tan are in the front seat. Conversations are going on.

" I am thinking about put in an alert system?” he told my siblings, daddy, and grandpa.

" We agree not just because you live in East LA. Maybe even ask you neighbors for help,” Deke piped.

" Yeah I know but they don’t like the cops,” Luca chimed.

Meanwhile at headquarters I have the tablet in my hand and a comm in my ear. Captain and I are working together. I am looking at the stats on the tv in front of us. The pair of us are guiding them through the streets of LA. As they communicated to each other as well. Black Betty is now full of tired cops. On the way back to headquarters they picked up the last conversation. Graceland would approve that move. It is parked in front of the building. All the showers are taken and debrief is conversed. They rushed me with hugs.

Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 California time. Everyone grab our lunches and sat down at the table. Of course, we talked to each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After we put all our trash in the bin.All of us went in our different directions. Luca walks away to call a few local alarm companies. Both of us are enjoying some time with each other. Girl chat is underway now. Captain America is nowhere to be found.

Everyone grabbed our stuff from the locker room. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Hybrid Mike didn’t say anything. Later on, we talked to each other for an extra five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot is now a ghost town.Hondo like always drove us home. We put our bags by the door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Meanwhile with Hondo in the kitchen at our stove cooking. Seconds later I set our kitchen table.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Beers were our drinks that nights. The kids had juice. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and Tan cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag and unpacked the dishwasher. Luca washes the dishes. All our sinks and kitchens are clean.

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch. I am nice and comfy.

“Goodnight Hondo,” I told him

“Night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.

Meanwhile back over at my other address with the guys. You have to keep T busy on Sunday morning. The alarm company will be here to put it in. I am thinking about taking her to Long Beach. 

"Please run that by Hondo before your head ends up on a plate ?" his roommate told him.

We have T wanting to avenge your death. Our T is way to innocent to be in your old hood. She knows how to defend herself. We walk around with guns all the time. Unlike us Dreamer is going to be without a gun. Johnny told me that he always takes her there to see his mom.

"Is Chris is your girlfriend," Luca asked.

" Maybe," Captain America replied.

Better question.

" How long have you known?" his roommate inquired.

" The way that you guys look at each other," Luca replied.

Come on, you know that you can't hide anything from me. The guys have they noticed anything. No. Dreamer is the only other team member that knows besides you. She's know since before you guys and Chris got updated.

" Have you guys have sex yet?" He asked.

" Yes, just a few times at work and once at her place," he replied.

Love life interrogation period is over. You're up next Luca. Duke is just looking at them lost. 

" This is what I get being owned by a cop," Duke thought.

Both of them cuddled with him on the couch. Only if T was here to see this or join in. I walked to my room in order to jump in bed. Pedro is already waiting for me in bed. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Minutes after I am fast asleep.The team is still watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their own bedrooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	24. Pinball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun adventures at my partial bachelor pad.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team and I grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. I took out my homework on the desk. Seconds later I handed it to Hondo. He went into the locked room to change.

Minutes after that I have the braces on. The team arrives one by one.

“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

They gave me kisses on my cheek.

All of them head to the briefing room that morning. I am in my corner listening to everything. Assignments are handed out. Seconds later I see if Captain needs some help. Your help is always welcome T. Soon after that, the team is in Black Betty. Of course, the usual four are in the back. Luca and Tan are in the front seat. Conversations are going on. Luca pulls up in front of the crime scene. All of them get into their positions.

Captain and I are working this mission from headquarters. She is telling me a little about the mission that they are working. I stood next to her taking it in. Captain hands me a tablet to look at the stats.

" Yeah, it is, T,” she answered me.

Seconds later I am still holding the tablet as I went over to my desk. I worked on my homework. When I am done with that returned to help Captain. Both of us worked hard. Minutes after that Commander Hicks came to see us. Black Betty is full again with tired and sweaty cops. It’s finally parked outside headquarters. They went through their usual after mission routine. I took them off for a while. All of them rushed me for hugs.

Lunchtime is promptly at 12:00 pm. Everyone sat down around the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the trash in the bins.

“Remember that my mom is bringing the food tomorrow. We are going to come over earlier then everyone else to help ,” I told him.

“Okay T,” Deke replied.

We have an important fieldtrip. Of course, Mama T is probably worried because I haven’t to see her since I started here.

" I am taking her to see Johnny’s mom in Long Beach,” He told them.

“Long Beach!!! Does Hondo know?” they asked worried.

" Yes I told him already. Luca wants her out of the house,” My brother replied.

My brother’s kept me company. I am staying with you tonight. Fine with us. Sound like a Flash marathon or a couple of rounds with the pinball machine. I am going to smoke both of you. By the way I still have to tickle you from the other day. Everyone grabbed the belongings from the locker room. The team exchanged their goodbyes to us and each other. Hybrid Mike and I were the only ones that didn’t say anything. We talked for an extra five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot are a ghost town.

As for Luca drove us home. Captain America followed behind us that afternoon. The three of us pulled into their driveway. Luca opens the door. Their bags are left at the door. I put my bag in Captain America’s room. We have a surprise for you Duke. I took a quick bath to change. My brothers took care of the food and drinks. Seconds later I am in the family room again. Duke is at my side in no time and he is happy.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team and family sat around the tables. Our drinks are the usual beers and juice for the kids. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and Tan cleared the tables. I wiped every surface with a rag. The guys washed the dishes. Every kitchen is now clean.

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch. I am nice and cozy. I played a quick game of pinball. Duke is right beside the machine. My brothers look over from their Netflix thinking the same thing. They knew that I agreed with whatever they were thinking without looking at my face.

" Goodnight Hybrid Mike,” I told them.

" Night sis,” both of them replied.

Within minutes I walked towards our bedroom. Duke looks after me. I jumped into the bed. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Of course, I am fast asleep.  
The team is still watching tv. Laughter is slowly dying now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	25. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding time with Deke and his family.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Luca woke up the next morning to get ready for a run. He stretches once they were outside. They ran around the neighborhood. Duke enjoyed this alone time with his master.Meanwhile with Captain America went into their kitchen to begin on breakfast for us. I woke up to take a quick bath and throw on my clothes from yesterday. Seconds later I wrapped my arms around his torso. Dreamer is that my sister. Yes, Captain America, Good morning.

As for Luca and Duke are home again. Duke went to his bowl to cool off. My brother heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Good morning guys,” Luca greeted.

“Morning,” We replied to him.

Soon after that breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in our assigned seats at the table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. Captain America and I are off to Long Beach that morning. He pulls into the driveway of a house that I am familiar with and love. I rang the door. My favorite Latina answered. 

“Hey kids come in,” she greets.

" Mama T. I missed you,” I replied.

All of us walked into the kitchen to sit at her table.

" What brings you here today?” Mama T asked.

" We are waiting for our coworker to get home from church,” Captain America states.

Lucy sat there quietly taking in the conversation between them. I am just so happy to see my Mama T again. She shares the same feeling. Eventually Lucy speaks her mind.

" You two know each other?” my friend inquires.

" Of course, he is my Baby boys best friend,” Mama T answers.

Back at their house as the alarm guy is there to install the system. Luca opens the door for him. The alarm guys went straight to work. Once the system if finished he asked two questions.

1\. ” What is your password going to be?”

and 

2\. ” Who is the person we call if there is a false alarm?”

Luca’s answers

My kid sister would want it to be Duke after my dog and you can just call me.

Over at Johnny’s house we wrapped up the visit. Captain America drove to Deke’s house next that morning. We got out of the car. I rang their door bell. Deke answered it. He ushers us back to his kitchen. Annie introduces herself first. Their kids are lined. She also did their introductions too.

" Uncle Jim,” Lila runs over greeting him.

“Hey kid,” he replied to her with a kiss.

I brought someone very special to us at SWAT. Lila hid behind his legs. She’s save and won’t hurt you. Captain America threw a look at his teammate. This our teammate Tia.  
Within minutes her eyes grew two sizes bigger.

" Tia the one that I drew the picture for the other day,” Lila asked.

“Yes,” both her dad and my brother replied.

Lila gave me the same greeting that my brother got earlier. I am pretty sure that your dad told you this already it’s hanging in my locker at work.

“Thank you that picture made my day,” I told her.

“Your welcome Tia. I am glad that you enjoyed it,” she answers.

The guys went outside in the backyard. Hondo just texted to say that are meeting Graceland at headquarters. All of them will be here soon with the Sauce. Soon after that everything in their backyard is set up. Deke and Captain America head back into the house.

“Where’s my sister?” Captain America asked.

" Lila just captured her,” His wife replied.

Both teams pulled up at the same time. My family is finally here. Annie answered their front door. Everyone else walked into the house. Introductions and ranks are exchanged. Once all of that is finished Mom asked if she can warm up the sauce on their stove.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm California time. Everyone else dished out our food to eat. Annie did their older three kids. The teams were mixed at the tables. Captain America and I are sitting at the kids table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in their sink. Of course, my mom glances over at each of my dad and Deke in their thoughts. Look at her fully engaged for my kids/ his kids. They all agree with each other. I am finished eating. Annie go get your food. As for Peggy who is her godmother is going to help me with her.

I took the youngest Kay kid. My sister followed behind me. Both of us stayed in the family room. I found the bouncer to put Victoria in. Graceland was very surprise to see you like this with kids. Yeah , I have a little sister in Miami called Kirsty. My twin knows about her. Annie sat down by her husband. I have a little break. As for Deke took a quick sway of their backyard. She’s inside with Chris and T. Lila turns to her Uncle Jim more cops. Yeah, our sister used to be an undercover FBI agent. They are her other family.

“We have an extra set of muscle if we ever need it. Both you and your siblings are the safest kids in the city. Talking about siblings I am going to go check on mine right now. Excuse me Kiddo,” he told her.

“Go right ahead Uncle Jim,” Lila replied.

Before he walks inside dumps his trash. Minutes after that he is in the house. Peggy is holding her goddaughter. My brother leans into give her a kiss. Dreamer looks like she doing a good job baby sitting. Even though I am currently holding the baby. Our sister just put her to sleep. If you wake her up only God knows what she’ll do to you. No!!! Dreamer will probably find some embarrassing fact about me. Yeah I most definitely will and figure out a way to use it against you with Johnny’s help.


	26. Day Off part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Installment of this chapter part 2

Eventually Captain America went outside again. Victoria is now up. I changed her diaper then turned to my sister.  
" Where is the trash bin?” I asked her.

" I will throw it away for you Dreamer,” Peggy answered.

We joined Captain America and the teams. I gave Victoria to her mom. Of course, Lila had me once again. Aunty Crissy come meet my friend. Sorry Kid, I already know her.

Seconds later each team had their pictures taken without me. Annie volunteered to set up the camera on a tripod in order to take a group shot of everyone. I am happy to see that Deke’s older kids are mixing with Graceland. First person she went to is Johnny. You know my Uncle Jim. Everyone is shocked by this move. We were a little older then you when he hid out at my house as kids. Johnny throw a glance in my direction. If my sister hadn’t left Graceland we wouldn’t have came together again.

“Damn your daughter is smart,” my mom told Deke.

“Thank you Charlie,” he replied.

" Your welcome Deacon,” She answered.

I didn’t tell her anything. My brothers looked each other. 

“Aunty loves her some cops,” Lila says.

" Every guy outside in the backyard and Peggy just agrees,” they answered her.

The girls and I went inside the house with Annie. Mom helps her clean the kitchen even though its only the pot that the team brought her sauce is.  
Once your kids get older I would love to tell them the story about sauce. Graceland loves it so much. I tell every time that I cook it. Sounds like a good plan Charlie. Actually this is all Mija’s idea. Within seconds we are outside again with both teams. Charlie has the recently washed pot in her hands.

“Thank you for opening your house to us today,” Graceland told them.

“Your welcome. My wife and I usually do this every once in a while for the team,” they answered.

Everyone else exchanged goodbyes to each other. The guys and I didn’t say anything. Moments after that we are following Hybrid Mike home. All of us pull up in their driveway. This time Luca covered my eyes. My eyes are now uncovered. I took in the keypad in front of me. This is what you were up to all morning. Keeping me busy and out of the house. Well played Luca.

“Thank you guys,” I told them.

“Your welcome. It’s our pleasure,” they replied.

You make it Duke. I looked down at the dog. Duke looked up at me.

“Yes , I did T,” Luca told me.

“Technically it was Chris that gave him to me when this fool kicked me out,” he replied.

Luca really now I am a fool. I am going to send you two the bathroom. Go my fools figure it out before I call Grandpa.

" What’s with you and bathroom?” daddy asked.

" There’s no elevator here,” I replied.

As for Duke stays with us. They guys walked back to the door. We hugged and made up. All of us exchanged goodbyes to each other. I gave Luca one tight hug. You know we will always have your six like Graceland.

Hondo drove us home that afternoon. Minutes after that I put my bag the door. I changed into my jammies. As for my Dad is in the kitchen cooking at the stove. I set our kitchen table. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our boys vs girls groups. Chris and Tan cleared the tables. I wiped every surface with a rag. The guys washed the dishes. Every kitchen is now clean. Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I retuned to our couch and my favorite spot. I am nice and comfy.

That was a nice thing that the guys did for you. I know I really appreciate it too. East LA isn’t the safest neighborhood. Yeah, that was one of Luca’s bright idea. All of us tried talking him out of it. I see how all my guys and Rocker are with you Baby girl. We are like how much a difference you made in Street. The kid will do anything for you. I know this is true. You two are just as close as he is with Chris.

"Was Mike anything like that with you Baby girl," he asked.

" Of course, he is worse with our younger sister Nat," I replied.

This is way before we became roommates and coworkers. Captain America reminds me of Johnny a little. He has a mommy issue too. You went to see them this morning. Of course, we did then head over to Deke's. Lila hasn't gone to anyone that quick. She was scared of me at first. A few minutes after that when she heard my name. I was highjacked by her too. Her mom or my brother didn't tell you. As for Victoria loves her some of you.

“Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

" Night Baby girl,” he replied with a kiss.

As for my family is still watching tv. Laughing is dying slowly now. Our tv sets and family room lights turned off. The team went to their own bedrooms. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My big brothers find out that their neighbor wants to look out for me. Captain America isn't having this plan.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. I got ready to brew some coffee for him and make our lunches.

" Good morning Baby girl,” He told me.

“Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.

Seconds later he walked over to the coffee pot.

  
After pouring himself a mug started cooking our breakfast over at the stove. He mixes my hot chocolate to give it to me.

  
“Thank you Hondo,” I told them.

  
" You’re welcome my Baby girl,” he replied.

  
Soon after that the whole apartment smelled good.

  
Within minutes breakfast is served now. Everyone dished out our food to eat. Our usual drinks are coffee and hot chocolate. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabs their belongings. Later on, we locked our front door. All of them went to their cars or trucks. Our apartments and house are now left vacant . Everyone heads to work.

  
An hour passed so Uber arrives to pick me up for school. I reach there and walk in with my classmate. Seconds later I gave my teacher two different business cards. I went to my seat. My friend and I talked to each other. Meanwhile back over at headquarters the team is in the briefing room. They are getting their assignments for that missions. Within seconds all of them went outside. Geared up from head to toe.

  
Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on throughout the truck. Jokes are cracked and laughter is loud. Minutes after that Luca pulls up in front of their call. Our boss is running things from the base. They pulled into the mission. Minutes after that they are in formation. Three went right and the rest head left. All criminals are in custody.

  
As for the team returns from the call. Sweat filled our headquarters. Of course, they went straight to the locker room to change. All of them felt good being in a different pair of clothes without ten pounds of gears on. Now is a relaxing time for us. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our food to eat. The team sat down around the table with each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away all the trash in the bins.

  
Chris and I went to the room that they keep the tech in. I played with one of the cameras. The guys stayed in the kitchen talking to each other. We went by them after leaving yours to pick up her stuff. Fort Knox is now on the west coast.  
You’re saying that they put in an alarm system.

  
“Of course they did, ” Daddy told the remaining teammates.

  
The next plan on this docket.

  
" I am getting a key made for her, ” Captain America tells them.

  
" Don’t forgot that she’s still my Baby girl,” daddy replied.

  
Everyone grabbed the belongings from the locker room. The team exchanged their goodbyes to us and each other. Hybrid Mike were the only ones that didn’t say anything. We talked for an extra five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot are a ghost town.Hondo drove us home like usual. We put down our bags by the door. I took a quick bath to change. Meanwhile in the kitchen with Hondo cooking at the stove. The place settings are left on the island. Within minutes I set our kitchen table.

  
My brothers just pulled into their driveway. They proceed to their front door. Of course they turned back around when they heard their names.

  
" Where’s the girl that I always see with you,” Their gangbanging neighbor Marcos asked worried.

  
" She is with our boss,” They replied.

  
We see that you taken up a certain interest in our sister. I am not comfortable with this whole you looking at her Marcos. For someone that doesn’t like cops. All of sudden you decide to coorperate now. She can handle well enough.

  
“That’s my job,” Captain America feel jealous and storms off.

  
He went into the house to put his stuff by the door. Duke greets him then follows him around. Seconds after that Luca joins him. You got a little hot out there. Just image how both Hondo and Johnny would react. Yeah I know buddy. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
We broke up into our boys vs girls groups. Chris and Tan cleared the tables. I wiped every surface with a rag. The guys washed the dishes. Every kitchen is now clean. Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I retuned to our couch and my favorite spot. I am nice and comfy.

  
" Goodnight Baby girl.” He told me.

" Night Hondo,” I replied giving him a kiss.  
Meanwhile at my brother’s place Duke is some where in the family room. Both of us need to talk about this right now.

“Johnny is going to flip. We were like brothers. I know I need to tell him,” Captain America.

“Yeah, Street you do,” Luca replied.

  
As for my dad is looking at me walking away. I went into my room to jump into my bed. Pedro is already against my chest. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. I am now fast asleep.  
The team is still watching tv together. Laughter is slowly dying now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon dreamland that night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am my brothers because they didn't have the courage to come and tell me first. They sent my sister Peggy to do it. Johnny is quite hesitant about their arrangement.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.  
I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
The team and I grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. I handed it to Hondo. Seconds later I put the lunches in our kitchen. He went into the locked room to change.

  
Minutes after that I went upstairs to hang out with Dr. Wendy.

  
“Hey T,” our Doctor greeted.

  
" Hi Dr. Wendy,” I replied.

  
I sat down on her couch. We chatted about life. Of course, I enjoyed my time with her.  
The team arrives one by one. Of course, they also head to get changed. Peggy already sensed trouble somehow. We have some news for you guys. Marcos suddenly found himself an new interest. Don’t tell me this has to do with your sister. Yes it does Hondo.

  
“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

  
" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

  
They gave me kisses on my cheek.

  
My family heads to the briefing room that morning. I am in my corner listening to everything. Assignments are handed out. Seconds later I see if Captain needs some help. Your help is always welcome T. Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on throughout the truck. Jokes are cracked and laughter is loud. Minutes after that Luca pulls up in front of their call..

  
Our boss is running things from the base. They pulled into the mission. Minutes after that they are in formation. Three went right and the rest head left. All criminals are in custody. Black Betty is now full of tired cops. On the way back to headquarters they picked up the last conversation .It is parked in front of the building. All the showers are taken and debrief is conversed. They rushed me with hugs.

  
Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 California time. Everyone grab our lunches and sat down at the table. Of course, we talked to each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all our trash in the bin.  
The guys were else where in the building. Peggy stays in the kitchen with me. Your brother is stressing about this Marcos thing. They are the ones that should be telling about this development and not you. Johnny is not going to take this good. His older brother Tony was a gang banger. Eventually he will get around to calling him.

  
I went to find Captain America. We are now in our conference room. Peggy just told me. I know Dreamer. Luca is going to get this same conversation. He can’t hide behind Black Betty. Dominque don’t play with me. This makes me feel like a child. Please don’t give me ice T. You’re in trouble man. She is probably going to take Duke from you. Both of you have to make up for it really big.

  
Everyone grabs their belongings. We exchanged our greetings to each other. Hybrid Mike are the only ones not to say anything. All of us talked for five minutes. The headquarters and parking lot is a ghost town now. Hondo drove us home that afternoon. We put the bags by our door. I went to take a quick bath to change. Minutes after that Hondo is busy in our kitchen cooking our dinner at the stove. I set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. Our usual drinks are juice for the kids and a round of beers for us. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and my sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface. The guys washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Kitchens are now clean.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to our couch. I am nice and cozy.

  
“Goodnight Baby girl,” daddy told me.  
“Night Hondo,” I replied to him with a kiss.

  
I started a new text message with my brothers.

  
texting  
Me: Hey Hybrid Mike  
Hybrid Mike: Hey sis  
Me: How are you?  
Hybrid Mike: fine thanks  
Me: Did you Idiots forget that I am apart of the team?  
Hybrid Mike: no  
Me: Aparently you did  
Hybrid Mike: We are sorry  
Me: It’s okay  
Hybrid Mike: Joe is next   
Me: see you tomorrow  
Hybrid Mike: Night  
end of texting

  
Soon after that I put down my phone. My guitar is picked up for the first time since I switched. Within minutes it’s back on the wall in my room. I have Pedro close to my chest. Counting sunglasses time begins now. I am now fast asleep. Meanwhile with the team still watching tv. Laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own room. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten his room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Later on, he is making breakfast over at the stove. Coffee like usual is smelling up the kitchen.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

  
" Morning Hondo,” I replied to him.

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together his lunch in bag with his name on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied also by the other teammates. Minutes after that our meals are ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating, we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings that morning. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our apartments and houses are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. An hour passed so Uber arrives to pick me up for school. I reach there and walk in with my classmate. Both of us sat in our seating. The rest of our came in after us. Attendance is taken by our teacher.

  
Meanwhile back over at headquarters the team is in the briefing room. Greetings are exchanged between them. At least one of them look at my empty corner. They are getting their assignments for that missions. Each of them are talking it over. Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on. Yeah, both of you have to think of something fast. I know that team.

  
With Captain Cortez is running things from the base. They pulled into the mission. Minutes after that they are in formation. Three went right and the rest head left. All criminals are in custody. Once the class is finished I jumped into an Uber. I handed the address to my driver. Minutes after that I arrived at headquarters. I walked into the building. Everyone is scattered around with each other.

Black Betty took a quick pit stop to Hectors. My food is already put aside by Jenny. As for Luca pays for it giving his girlfriend a kiss. From Black Betty everyone there can hear Tan whisling her. The next kiss lingers on for a few minutes. Soon after that they left Hectors. It is parked at headquarters. My family is back heading to the locker room for shower. Seconds later there’s a quick debrief. Once they are finished with that rushed me with hugs.

  
Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone took out our food to eat. The team sat down around the table with each other. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away all the trash in the bins.

  
“Of course, Tan had to be annoying,” Luca told me.

  
“Jenny is a hot tamale,” he replied.

  
I remember those were your very thoughts when we tried Hectors for the first time. My matchmaking serve is over. You're on your own Tan.

  
Both of them stayed in the kitchen. They are making up a game plan. Dreamer likes surfing maybe a staycation and time with their kids. The kids would come later on after the spiral. Seconds later I am in the locker room getting my bag. Everyone else did the same thing. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Luca and Captain America didn’t say anything. All of us talked for a least five minutes. Our headquarters and parking lot is a ghost town.

  
As for Captain America stops by the local hardware store. Captain America made two different keys. My key is covered with Cheetah print because I am fierce. The other key is just a normal golden. Once he is finished went home. Minutes after that he pulls into their driveway. He went into the house Duke is by the door. Luca I am home. Within minutes he took the brown bag from his roommate. He likes both keys. 

  
The bag of keys is left by their front. He walks into the kitchen with Duke next to him. Minutes after that Duke by his bowl waiting for some food. They change his water and refill the bowl. Hondo like always drove us home. We put our stuff down by the door. I went to take a quick bath. Meanwhile with Hondo cooking our dinner in the kitchen. He took out the place settings to leave it on the counter. Seconds later I set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team and their families sat at the kitchen tables. Beers are our drinks and juice for the kids. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. I unpacked the dishwasher. Luca washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our kitchens are now clean.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Minutes after that I am on the couch again. Both of us watched a good number of shows together. He got up to get himself a drink.

  
“Night Hondo,” I told him.

“Good night Baby girl,” he replied leaving a kiss on my cheek.

  
Seconds later I walked over to my room for bed. My family is still up watching tv. Hondo discards his bottle. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.


	30. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and I have keys to their house now.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

  
" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

  
I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

  
Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
The team and I grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. Seconds later I put the lunches in our kitchen. He went into the locked room to change. Of course, I joined him there to put away my bag.

  
The team arrives one by one. Of course, they also head to get changed.

  
“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

  
" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

  
They gave me kisses on my cheek.

  
Within seconds all of us head to the briefing room. I am standing in my corner. They are talking about their mission. Assignments are handed out that morning. My family says goodbyes. Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on throughout the truck. Jokes are cracked and laughter is loud. Minutes after that Luca pulls up in front of their call.

  
Meanwhile back over at headquarters with Captain Cortez and I working. Greetings are exchanged as she hands me a comm and tablet. Your brothers’ stopped by my office to tell us about their neighbor. Let me guess I am really the second to last one out of Black Betty. I am so sorry that you feel that way T.

  
Black Betty is now full of extremely sweaty and tired cops. It is parked in front of the building. They took their quick showers. A short debrief is made. My family like usual rushed me with hugs. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm California time. Everyone took out their food from the fridge. The team sat in our assigned seats at the table. Conversations are going on through out our group. After eating we threw away our trash in the bin.

  
The remainder of our team is doing something different. Girls may I see you two in the locker room. We followed Captain America. Minutes after that he opened his locker promptly us to do the same. He took out the two keys gave me one and Peggy the other.

  
" Thank you ,” we told him.

  
" your welcome my favorite girls,” Captain America.

  
Both of them are still in the locker room kissing each other. Later on, they returned to our team. I am doing some school work in the kitchen with a snack. Rocky came in and sat down next to me. The pair of us started a conversation.The team changes into their regular clothes. Everyone grabs their belongings. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Hybrid Mike are the only one that didn’t say anything. There’s an extra five minutes of talking. Our headquarters and the parking lot is a ghost town now.

  
Hondo like usual drove us home. We put our bags by the door. Of course, my dad looks down at the key that Captain America came me earlier that day. You’re badass just like your sisters and mom. I went to take a quick bath to change. Meanwhile with Hondo in kitchen cooking at the stove. Seconds later I set our kitchen table.

  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in our assigned seats at the table. Our usual drinks were beers. Conversations are going on throughout our group. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and the girls cleared the table. I wiped down every surface with a rag. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is clean now.

  
Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to both our couch and my favorite spot. I am nice and comfy.  
Baby girl you guitar playing yesterday I enjoyed it. I learned from my uncles in New York. You ever thought about going for one of those singing shows. Mikey actually wanted me to try out for American Idol. I never got around to doing it though.

  
" Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

  
“Night Baby girl,” he replied with a kiss.

  
Soon after that I walked to my room again. I jumped into my bed. Pedro is held close to my heart. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. I am now fast asleep.  
Meanwhile with the team still in the family rooms watching tv. As the laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own rooms. Everyone else joins me soon that night in dreamland.


	31. 31: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds about out about Marcos for the first time.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in the room. Hondo woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that he is in the kitchen making breakfast and our drinks. Coffee is smelling up the whole apartment. I followed him that morning.

" Good morning Baby girl,” he told me.

I replied to him ” Morning Hondo.”

Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. I put together our lunches in bags with our names on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team and I grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning.Hondo pulls into his spot at work. Both of us went inside the building together. Seconds later I put the lunches in our kitchen. He went into the locked room to change. Of course, I joined him there to put away my bag The team arrives one by one. Of course, they also head to get changed.

“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

They gave me kisses on my cheek.

Within seconds all of us head to the briefing room. I am standing in my corner. They are talking about their mission. Assignments are handed out that morning. My family says goodbyes,  
Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on throughout the truck. Jokes are cracked and laughter is loud. They noticed that he wasn’t really paying attention. 

texting  
Jimmy: Hey Joe  
John: Hey Jim  
Jimmy: How are you?  
John: good and you  
Jimmy: worried... Come to headquarters... we’ll tell you later.  
John: okay see you then  
Jimmy: bye

end of texting

He puts away the cell phone in his pocket. Minutes after that Luca pulls up in front of their call.

" Can I call you Jessie or does it need to be Captain Cortez like everyone else?” I asked.

" Anything you want to T. You’re not on the payroll list,” Jessie answered.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm California time. Everyone took out the food. The team sat in our usual assigned seats at thetables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bin. I am in our kitchen doing homework. Meanwhile Johnny arrives walks straight to the interrogation room. Hybrid Mike meets him in there waiting. All of them exchanged their greetings. Our cameras and the mic are turned off.

We have some not so good news.

“I know gangbangers and you aren’t really good,” Captain America told him.

" So this meeting is about a gangbanger,” my brother answered.

The neighbor we are telling you about is Marcos. He took a liking to our sister. Okay what does this mean for us.  
I am not very comfortable with Marcos. Our best friend here stormed off.

" How did my Cuddly take this news?” I told them.

" She got mad at us. Everyone else on the team knows,” they replied.

Mexico wasn’t a good memory for her and Mike. Junior as she like to call me. Oh that’s Lucia’s big brother. They were going to turn her into a drug mule. Paige was also a Tinkerbell.

“Thank you for tell me,” Johnny told me.

" Your welcome Joe,” Hybrid Mike replied.

"I will tell the team when I get home. Maybe this will soften the gangbanger in him. Yeah I agree Jim. Cuddly will probably push away at first. Of course we are on the same page with this," Johnny replied.

Bates traumatized her after that whole ordeal. We know Joe. If Marcos tries to hurts her I give you the permission to shoot him. She likes staying here but if it deemed not safe. We can relocate her to another house in the team. Meanwhile with Johnny walking into our kitchen. He sat next to me. Both of us hugged each other. They just told me about Marcos. I am open to it but just be very careful with him.

The team changed into regular clothes. Everyone grabbed our stuff. We exchanged goodbyes to each other. Hybrid Mike were the only two that didn’t say anything. There’s an extra five minutes of talking. Our headquarters and parking lot is now a ghost town. Hondo like always drove us home. We put down our bags by the door. I took a quick bath to change. Meanwhile back in the kitchen with Hondo cooking at our stove. I set our kitchen table.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. Our drinks were beers. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and the girls cleared the table. I wiped down every surface with a rag. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is clean now. 

Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I returned to both our couch and my favorite spot. I am nice and comfy.

" Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

“Night Baby girl,” he replied with a kiss.

I took out my phone to text my sister.

texting  
Me: Hey Pumpkin Pie  
Pumpkin Pie: Hey Joey  
Me: How are you?  
Pumpkin Pie: good and you  
Me: fine thanks  
Pumpkin Pie: Johnny told us   
Me: okay... remember our sister bonding time tomorrow.  
Pumpkin Pie: bye Joey I love you  
Me: right back at you Pumpkin Pie  
Chris: I am going in early tomorrow morning to work out. ” Do you want to join me sis?”  
Me: okay what time  
Chris: 6:30  
Me: see you then  
end of texting

First a quick bathroom break. I went to bed that night. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses begin right now. Minutes after that I am fast asleep. Meanwhile in the family with the teams still watching tv. Laughter is dying down slowly. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their own room. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	32. 32: Decorating My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris stops by that morning to get me to use our gym at the headquarters. My sisters also help me decorate my bedroom that afternoon after shift.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to brighten my room. I woke up to get ready for work. Minutes after that I am a lunch for myself and left a note for daddy.

Note.  
I am going to spend time with Chris. We see you at work.  
love,  
Baby girl

Peggy is in our driveway to pick me up. This little adventure of our stays between us. Don’t give Luca any ideas about putting me with you guys. Knowing my brother he will find a way to convice me into doing the academy and then pick me which wouldn’t be fair to all the other applicants. I know that your probably lonely in that testosrone filled truck.  
The pair of us pulled into headquarters. Later on, I put my lunch in the fridge. Locker room bound after that to put the bags in out locker. We stretch with each other. Peggy runs me through the workout.

We took our baths to change that morning. Our apartments and house are now alive and noisy. Hondo put together his lunch in the bag with his name on it. My hot chocolate is mixed and handed to me. This is copied by the other teammates. Within minutes our meal is ready to eat. Breakfast is promptly served at 7:45 am California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. We ate together like one big happy family, Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed belongings that morning. Later on, we locked the front door. All of us went to our cars and truck. Our apartments and house are now left vacant. We head to our missions that morning. Hondo drove himself to work. Minutes after that he puts away his food in the kitchen and then changes in the locker room. The guys did the same greeting each other. Later on, they meet up with us.

“Good morning Dreamer,” Captain America greeted.

" Morning Captain America and Peanut gallery,” I replied to them.

They gave me kisses on my cheek..

Within seconds all of us head to the briefing room. I am standing in my corner. They are talking about their mission. Assignments are handed out that morning. My family says goodbyes,  
Black Betty is nice and full. The guys were all in the regular places. Conversations are going on throughout the truck. Jokes are cracked and laughter is loud. Luca pulls into their crime scene. I am working on my home for the first couple hours. Later on, I walked over to Jessie. She gave me the usual tablet and my comm. The pair of us continue working. Jessie handed me my usual tablet and com set. I am standing next to her in front the tv screen.

Black Betty is now full of cops that are sweaty. It is parked in front of the building. They took their quick showers. A short debrief is made. My family like usual rushed me with hugs.  
Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm California time. Everyone took out the food. The team sat in our usual assigned seats at the tables. Conversations are going on throughout our group. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we threw away our trash in the bin.

Dr. Wendy is very shocked to see me in her office. My sister needed a workout buddy this morning. I came for the couch and a nap. Sounds and look like your tired. It’s right where you last left it Tia. The team is all over the building. Commander Hicks is right in the mix with my family which is his team. Over in the office again Dr. Wendy is doing paperwork at her desk. Every so often she looks over at me. Soon her phone buzzes with a call. 

“Wendy where is my Baby girl,” the caller asked.  
" She is with me in my office,” she answered him.

I woke up refreshed from my break. Everyone grabbed our stuff. We exchanged goodbyes to each other. Hybrid Mike were e only two that didn’t say anything. There’s an extra five minutes of talking. Our headquarters and parking lot is now a ghost town. Hondo like always drove us home. We put down our bags by the door. I took a quick bath to change. Meanwhile back in the kitchen with Hondo cooking at our stove. I set our kitchen table.

Soon Peggy arrives at our dinner. I answered it to step out side. Luca just has your best interest at heart. He is probably also worried that you’ve been the only girl on the team for a long time. As Pumpkin Pie pulls up by the curb. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm California time. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in our assigned seats at the tables. Our drinks were beers. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Chris and the girls cleared the table. I wiped down every surface with a rag. The guys unpacked the dishwasher. Annie washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Every kitchen is clean now. Family time continues in front of the tv. We shared our favorite tv shows with the group. I walked over to my room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Daddy points my sister in the direction of my room a few seconds after.

I came out of the bathroom. All of us started to unpack the boxes. Pumpkin Pie found the picture of them that I took from Graceland. 

" What about the pictures that we took the other day at Deke’s?” she asked.

" We need to take those to get them developed and get frames for it,” I replied.

Nat is enjoying herself. They are looking at thinking the same thing. By the way Johnny told us what happened the other day. I am not really comfortable about their neighbor yet but I will get there eventually. This is more like it Peggy exclaims. We should go back and watch some tv with your dad. Before leaving my room all of us looked at our work. Of course, he is very ha ppy to have the extra company now.

“How is your room coming along T?” he asked.

" It is now finished,” I replied.

The five of us enjoyed this time with each other. My sister got up to say goodbyes. Both of us walked them to the front door. Peggy was the only one that turned around to say see you tomorrow. We should do this more often. Sounds good to me.

" Goodnight Hondo,” I told him.

" Night Baby girl,” he replied with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to original characters in this story :  
> George, Mel, and I.


End file.
